High Tides
by Game2002
Summary: Certain members of the Justice League find themselves in the Kantai Collection world after fighting their enemies. What will they do from there?
1. Mysterious Attackers Out at Sea

.

.

.

A Game2002 Production

.

.

.

The Dead King's Scepter...

Forged by the ancient king of Atlantis, this powerful weapon allowed the wielder to create earthquakes strong enough to sink islands and summon thunderbolts. Most of all, it allowed one to gain leadership over the deadly and malevolent race of underwater dwellers known as the Trench.

The Trench were savage creatures that live in the ocean depths. Not only was their appearance terrifying, they were also dangerous. With enhanced strength and senses, these violent creatures terrorized anything that entered their territory. They usually attacked in large numbers, so to encounter the Trenches likely meant doom for any poor soul who encounters them.

Through primal authority recognition, the Trenches believed that whoever wielded the Dead King's Scepter was their leader and would do anything the wielder commanded them, be it good or evil.

It so happened that Orm, also known as Ocean Master, was able to get his hands on the scepter that was believed to have been lost in time. With it, he was able to obtain a massive army consisting of Trenches. With it, he believed he could take over both the land and the sea, and wanting to showcase his newfound army and power, he caused an earthquake at a beach filled with people to damage the architectures there, and then he sent the Trenches to attack the people.

Fortunately, members of the Justice League arrived to save the day.

.

.

.

JUSTICE LEAGUE

X

KANTAI COLLECTOIN

.

 _HIGH TIDES_

 _._

.

.

 **Chapter 1  
Mysterious Attackers Out at Sea**

* * *

It was nighttime when Ocean Master attacked a party happening at the beach. After a devastating earthquake ruined the party mood and tore down various buildings built at the area, thousands of Trenches ran out of the water and charged for dry land, attacking whoever they came across. While this happened, Ocean Master stood on a rock poking out of the sea and watched in glee as his army laid waste to everything before his eyes. He was liking his new army and the power of the Dead King's Scepter. He would use this to show land dwellers the might he possessed and also to punish them for having a long history of polluting the ocean.

Unfortunately for him, the Justice League received news of what was happening, and while they were unable to send everyone, at least nine of them were able to make it to the place to keep the damage caused from spreading too far in time. The league members that showed up were Batman, the Flash, Vibe, Jon Stewart of the Green Lantern Corps, Beast Boy, Plastic Man, Aquaman, Aqualad, and Cyborg.

As it was his half-brother who was behind this, Aquaman saw it his duty to stop him from causing any more harm. His wife Mera, while not a member of he league, followed him when she heard about what Ocean Master was doing, believing that she could be of help in stopping a family member.

A large-scaled battle ensued on the beach, and though the league was clearly outnumbered, they were holding their own with no issues, as the Trenches were no match for the fighting prowess of the heroes.

Being the master of fighting in darkness, Batman had no issues dealing with the Trenches at all, despite having no powers whatsoever. The Dark Knight moved around skillfully and speedily as he punched and kicked the Trenches that came near him. He also used various kinds of gadgets, such as Batarangs, smoke bombs, and tasers, to help take down his enemies.

The Flash sped around the beach, punching down any Trench that got in his way. In fact, he moved so fast that he didn't need to punch at all. All he had to do was run into them or past them to make them fall over on the ground.

Vibe wasn't the best fighter of the bunch, but he was still able to hold his own using his vibration powers. He sent vibration waves through the air, blasting the Trenches in the chests. He was also able to create portals that led to other areas of the beach, both to help himself maneuver around and also help the league members perform surprise attacks.

Cyborg was similar to Vibe in the way that he was capable of creating portals thanks to his Mother Box technology, which was what granted him his body in the first place. Combining that with powerful energy blasts fired from his shapeshifting hands, he proved to be a formidable foe for the Trenches. Being able to fly was a plus too.

Beast Boy transformed into various kinds of animals to battle the Trenches. For the most part, he preferred animals with great physical strength, such as elephants and buffaloes, so that he could plow down his enemies.

Plastic Man went wild with his shapeshifting body. From long-ranged punches to changing his hands into bludgeoning weapons, the former criminal had lots of fun beating up his enemies while making funny quips.

Jon Stewart, with his trusty Green Lantern Power Ring, created various kinds of constructs to take down his enemies. Being a soldier, he preferred using constructs of guns and army vehicles to battle.

Aqualad used his shapeshifting water swords to cut down the Trenches. He also took advantage of his weapons electrical properties by zapping the sea to electrocute Trenches that were in it.

Mera used her magical powers to control the sea. Forming them into constructs of spikes, she impaled several of the Trenches and also cut them up.

Aquaman used his trident to impale several of those sea monsters and also used his super strength to send them flying with powerful punches. After taking out several of them, he turned to his half-brother and said to him, "Orm! Stop this madness! I will no longer allow you to have things your way!"

"Then die trying to stop me!" Ocean Master said to him. "With this Dead King's Scepter, I will be unstoppable! All land dwellers will soon realize the power of us Atlanteans and surrender to us!"

"You give Atlanteans a bad name, Orm!" Mera said to him while fighting her enemies.

"No, I am showing them the kind of people we truly are! The sea has suffered to much under the hands of land dwellers!" Ocean Master said to her. "They shall now suffer for their ways!"

Enraged, Aquaman ran into the water and towards him, "Then I shall knock some senses into you!" He jumped out of the water towards Ocean Master and clashed his trident with his scepter.

Back on the shore, the rest of the league continued to fight the Trenches, and though they were doing a fine job taking them down, the number of their enemies didn't seem to be going down. "There's no end to them! At this rate, we're going to fight until we drop dead tired!" said the Flash as he stopped to take a break. He then turned to Batman. "Bats, you got any ideas?"

Before Batman could respond, Cyborg, who was standing within range of hearing the Flash speak, said, "I actually have an idea. I can open up a Boom Tube that targets only the Trenches and suck them all in."

"Sounds like a good idea," said Batman while busy fighting his enemies. "Will it take long?"

"I just need to give one a good scan and that's it," said Cyborg. He focused on one Trench that was constantly closing on him. As Cyborg avoided his attack, he did a quick full body scan on the latter and was able to obtain data on him. "All right, I think I've got this down! Time to warp them back to the deep sea, where they belong!" After blasting away that Trench, he used his internal computer to find the coordinates of the deepest part of the sea in order to open up a portal to that place.

It was at this same time Ocean Master summoned a thunderbolt onto his trident with the intention of firing a beam at Aquaman. The latter got out of its way, and the electric beam headed for Cyborg. Cyborg was just about to create a portal when he got zapped by the attack. That didn't stop him from creating a portal, however. A boom tube still appeared in the air, and it began sucking in the Trenches and nothing else. The sea monsters attempted to run away, but the force was too strong, so their number decreased at a fast speed.

"It's working!" commented the Flash.

Batman went up to Cyborg and helped him back on his feet while asking, "You all right?"

"Yeah... Just a small shock... Doubt it messed up anything," he replied. "Still managed to get the job done!"

Ocean Master saw what was happening and cried in anger, "No! You will not take my army away!"

"It's your loss, Orm!" Aquaman said to him. "Surrender now!"

The league watched as the Trenches get suck into the portal, but then they felt themselves being pulled towards it. "Um... Is it supposed to involve us getting pulled towards it?" asked Plastic Man.

Batman tried to retain his footing while asking Cyborg, "What's wrong? Why are we getting pulled in?"

"I don't know, but I think it may have to do with me getting zapped just now!" replied Cyborg. "Something must've gone wrong because of that!"

When the last of the Trenches was sucked in, the league members felt themselves getting pulled towards the boom tube stronger than before. "This is not good! We better get out of here before we all get sucked into it!" said Vibe.

"I can't close it!" said Cyborg as he desperately used his internal computer to do something about the portal. He ran closer to the portal, thinking it would work, only to get lifted off the ground and pulled into it. "Whoa! Ah!"

"Cyborg!" gasped Batman.

"Don't worry; I got him!" said Plastic Man as he stretched his arm into the portal to catch him. "I got him! I think I got him! I got... Whoa!" His whole body was suddenly pulled into the portal and disappeared.

The pulling force became stronger, and one by one, each of the league members got pulled into the vortex. Nothing else other than the members were being pulled into it. Beast Boy tried to increase his weight by transforming into an elephant, but that didn't help. When Mera got pulled into the portal, Aquaman cried out to her and intentionally jumped into it to go after her. The Flash tried to outrun the pulling force, but even with his speed, he could not escape the sucking force.

When all the league members had disappeared into the portal, Ocean Master was left, and he, too, got pulled into it. "Noooooooo! I will not be defeated!" he cried as he went into it.

Once they were all inside the portal, it closed up suddenly, almost as if it was intentionally trying to pull them all in before doing so.

* * *

A portal opened up above a small rocky islet, and members of the league fell out one by one onto it. Ocean Master also fell out, but he tumbled down onto the other side of the islet, whereas the others all fell on the same side.

"Whoa... What a ride..." said Cyborg, getting back up. "Everyone all right?"

"What happened back there? It's just like a black hole trying to eat us up..." said the Flash.

"Yeah, sorry about that... The electric shock must've fried my inner workings a bit and therefore caused the boom tube to go crazy..." said Cyborg.

Batman looked around and said, "It's daytime... Do you know where are we?"

"I'll see if I can hook up onto the internet to find out," said Cyborg. He created a hologram of a computer screen and tried to get online. "There's no WiFi connection here..."

"Since it's daytime, I assume we are on the opposite side of the planet," said Vibe. "Where did you want to send the Trenches to?"

"To the Mariana Trench," Cyborg told him. "However, since the boom tube got messed up when I got shocked, the location might have changed. For all we know, we may have ended up in a different universe altogether..."

"Different dimension? Eh, not like we've never experienced something like that before..." said Plastic Man.

"This part of the sea doesn't look familiar to me," said Aquaman as he surveyed the place. "I can take a swim around here to find something."

Meanwhile, Ocean Master was on the other side of the islet. He didn't care where he was at the moment. He was angry that the league got the best of him, and he wanted payback. "They'll pay for taking away my army and dropping me in this who-knows-where!" he angrily said. "Once I've reunited with the Trenches, I'll make them pay!" He then jumped into the sea and swam off at a high speed underwater.

Back on the other side, the league continued to talk about what to do. Beast Boy then noticed someone else on the islet. It was a little girl with pale white skin and hair of the matching color. She wore a white sleeveless dress and had what appeared to be stubby black horns growing out the sides of her head. "Um... Anyone noticed that... little girl over there?" he asked while pointing at her, and this caught everyone's attention.

All eyes turned to the little girl, who stared back at them silently. "What's a little girl doing here?" wondered Mera.

"And why does she look like she hasn't been under the sun for decades?" asked Vibe.

Wanting to know better who she was, Green Lantern asked, "Excuse me, little girl. Where are your parents?"

The girl stared at him for a few seconds before speaking in a voice that seemed to echo throughout the place. "Go home..."

"Pardon?" asked Green Lantern.

"Did she just moonspeak?" asked Plastic Man.

"It's Japanese," said Batman. "She spoke in Japanese just now."

"Go home..." said the girl again in Japanese. "Don't come any closer, I'm telling you...!"

"Look, kid," Green Lantern said to him. "We're not trying to hurt you. You don't have to be afraid of us. We just want to know what you're doing out in the middle of the sea." His Power Ring help translated what he said so that the little girl was hearing him speak Japanese.

"Go back at once...!" said the little girl, her voice raising in temper this time. What appeared to be black orbs with mouths lined with rows of teeth appeared from behind her all of a sudden, and when they opened their mouths, projectiles were fired at Green Lantern. He managed to defend himself with a shield construct in time.

"What the heck?!" he said in shock.

"Whoa! Did she just pull out those T-Sphere lookalikes and shot Jon?!" asked Vibe in surprise.

The league was surprised at what the girl did. Never had they seen someone so young armed with such a thing. Green Lantern landed next to Batman and asked him what to do, only to be interrupted by the Flash, who told them to turn around. They all turned around and were surprised to see multiple pale skinned woman standing on the water surface. Several of them had mechanical contraptions resembling cannons attached to either their backs or sides. Some of them seemed to have mechanical body parts, and one of them even had a large tail with a mouth at the end!

"Um... Did we stumble upon a pale women only club?" asked Plastic Man. "Because I think they're mad at us for trespassing..."

The women pointed their cannons at the league members and opened fire. Acting fast, Green Lantern formed a dome-shaped shield around everyone for protection against the gunfire. Mera then used her magic to make columns of water shoot up from the sea and crash back down onto each of the women, thus stopping the gunfire.

"Who are those people? And why are they attacking us?" asked Aqualad.

"I don't think any of us here knows the answer to that..." the Flash said to him.

The women were still standing on water even after being doused, and they continued their gunfire afterwards. Green Lantern created a wall to protect everyone, and on the other side of the wall were cannons that shot back at the women, blasting each of them. He then flew to one of them, one who wore a large black hat that almost resembled a monster's head, and bound her using a rope construct. "All right! What's the big idea of attacking us out of the blue?" he asked her. "Who are you people?"

The woman didn't respond; she only stared back with evil-looking eyes. Orbs with mouths appeared from behind her and fired projectiles at him, but he reacted in time by forming a shield construct and then backing away.

A girl wearing a black hood and sporting a massive, long tail with a mouth at the end got onto the island and swung her tail in Batman's direction. The Dark Knight hopped back to avoid getting chomped by its mouth, and then he threw a Batarang into it, where it exploded and pulled back fast. The girl was shocked by this, and then she glared at Batman angrily before making the guns attached to the sides of the tail's mouth fire at him. He back flipped out of the way and threw more exploding Batarangs at the tail to make it stop. He then rushed up to the girl, caught her by the neck, and asked her in a fierce voice, "Who are you?! Why are you attacking us?"

The girl didn't say anything. She simply grinned and then easily removed Batman's hand from her neck. She then flung him out into the sea.

"Batman!" Beast Boy cried out to him, and then he jumped into the water and changed into a dolphin to go rescue him.

"Enough! I am the king of Atlantis and ruler of the sea! How dare you attack me?!" Aquaman said in rage to the mysterious women. They paid no attention to him, however, and fired at him. He spun his trident at a high speed like a propeller and managed to deflect the projectiles in various directions. He then leaped towards one of the women, one with a single, black horn sticking out of her forehead, with his trident raised over his head and landed onto her, pushing her back onto the water and standing on top of her. Not showing any mercy or hesitation, the Atlantean stabbed her through the neck, and to his surprise, blue liquid gushed out of the wound. "What the?! Blue blood?!"

The woman cried in pain and anger as she shook Aquaman off her body. The Atlantean backed away onto the islet and told the others, "Whoever they are, they cannot be human."

"Yeah, saw that she has blue blood just now... Definitely not human..." said Vibe. "And she's still alive even after you stabbed her through the neck!" Sure enough, the woman still managed to stand back up despite being stabbed in a place that would normally kill a person.

Unknown to the heroes, a miniature jet was flying in circles high above them, and inside the cockpit sat a tiny girl. After seeing what was happening down there, she flew off in a particular direction at a fast speed.

* * *

Somewhere far in the distance, a group of girls were moving on the sea... on foot. Indeed, they were traveling on the water surface in nothing but seemingly their shoes, albeit high-tech looking ones. The jet from before appeared in the air above them and reported to a black-haired girl. Placing her finger against her ear, that girl received the transmission and nodded in response.

"What is it, Akagi?" a girl with a side ponytail next to her asked her.

"There's a large amount of Abyssal up ahead," said the girl named Akagi. "They're in the location we are heading to now."

"Well, that's obvious... That is one of their bases after all," said the girl with the side ponytail.

"Not only that, there are civilians in their base, and they are being attacked by the Abyssals!" added Akagi.

"What?! How come there are civilians in an Abyssal base?!" gasped a younger girl with a ponytail at the back of her head.

"I don't know, but we must hurry and rescue them while there is still time!" suggested Kaga. "Ship girls! Full speed ahead!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Aaaand the story is out! If you must know, this story is inspired by a Team Fortress 2/Kantai Collection crossover entitled The Floating Fortress: Battle on the High Seas, by chief of RAGE. It's a really good story, so I highly recommend that you check it out!

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and that you will look forward to the next one!


	2. Mysterious Allies Out at Sea

I'm not forcing you, but as much as possible, leave behind your thoughts for this story and let me know what you think. It will also motivate me to work faster and perhaps even increase the quality! So please, review.

 **Chapter 2  
** **Mysterious Allies Out at Sea**

* * *

The Justice League continued their battle against the mysterious pale women that were somehow able to stand and float on water.

Vibe created a portal for Batman to jump through, and another portal opened up behind one of the women out at sea. Batman came out of it and grabbed onto her. He placed a small device onto her back before jumping back through the portal to reappear from the one he jumped through. The woman tried to reach for the thing that was attached onto her, but then it exploded, sending her forward and falling face first onto the water surface.

Seeing this, Plastic Man called out to Vibe, telling him to create a portal for him. Vibe created a portal in his direction, and Plastic Man stretched his arm into it. Another portal appeared next to another one of the women out at sea, and his fist came out of it and punched her hard in the head before pulling back. "Now we're thinking with portals!" he said as his arm returned to its normal length.

Beast Boy, in the form of a seagull, flew towards one of the women and changed into a snake to wrap himself around her. That woman grunted in anger while trying to get him to come off by spreading out her arms, and when Beast Boy felt pain from her struggling, he released her and fell into the water before changing into a dolphin. He jumped out of the water and gave her a slap with his tail.

Cyborg shot several of the women with his energy blasts fired from his arm cannon. One of them jumped at him from behind for an ambush, but even without turning around, he somehow knew she was approaching and thus opened a boom tube behind himself for her to jump into. A boom tube appeared next to a woman out at sea, and the one who jumped into it came out of it, crashing into her.

Green Lantern created a minigun construct and went crazy with it, shooting down several of the women. The bullets didn't do fatal damage to them, though, as they merely fell back from the shots and got back up shortly afterwards. They fired projectiles from the guns they had attached to their bodies, and he used a shield construct to block them. He then made several missiles appear around him and had them rain down onto the women.

The Flash ran with such a speed that he was able to move on water, which in fact was normal for him. He rushed around the water surface, punching the women and also charging them down before running back to the islet and then continuing doing the same thing.

Aqualad formed water swords to swing at the women. Seeing how Aquaman had previously stabbed one in the neck and yet she survived, he thought it was perhaps all right to not hold back too much. He stabbed one in the abdomen, causing blue blood to gush out, before slashing her across the face. The woman survived, despite the seemingly fatal wound on her abdomen, and then lunged forward for a punch. He stepped out of the way and then swung down his water sword at her arm, slicing it off cleanly. She screamed and then fell to the ground to writhe in pain. Aqualad felt bad for what he did, and then he noticed something about her. Sticking out of the part of her body where the arm used to be were what appeared to be wires, dripping with blue liquid. It was almost as if she was a machine and not something organic.

"I think our opponents may not even be flesh," he shared his discovery with the others. "They seem to have circuitry inside them!"

"Yes, I noticed this," said Aquaman as he impaled one of the women. "They appear to some kind of cyborg or android."

"Then we don't have to hold back against them!" said Mera as she formed spikes out of water and shot them at the women, impaling them.

While continuing to fight, Batman said to Cyborg, "What can you tell from scanning them, Cyborg? Are they indeed machines?"

"I'm not exactly sure what I'm looking at myself either..." replied Cyborg as he switched to x-ray vision to get a better understanding of these women. "They look like machines yet at the same time not..."

"I don't think that makes sense..." said Plastic Man while his body was wrapped around one woman like a snake.

"I'm still trying to make sense of what they are!" Cyborg told him.

* * *

The ship girls were getting closer and closer to the islet where the league were fighting the pale women. The miniature jet piloted by the tiny girl continued to keep them updated with the situation. "According to the scout plane," said Akagi, "those civilians are fighting back against the Abyssal."

"Fighting back? I guess that makes sense, considering that they are stranded there," said Kaga, the girl with the side ponytail. "It's either fight or die. In any case, we need to hurry. There's no way normal civilians can hold up against Abyssal for too long."

Looking back, Akagi said to a blonde girl with black ribbon tied over her head. "Shimakaze! You're the fastest among us, so you go on ahead first and try to help them until we arrive!"

"Nice plan! See you later!" said Shimakaze before speeding off at a fast speed.

* * *

Green Lantern used a fist construct to punch away some of the pale women, and then he noticed someone approaching. Using a binoculars construct, he saw that it was Shimakaze, but of course, he didn't know who she was. "There's a young girl approaching."

"Another one of these pale women?" asked Vibe.

"No, she looks like a normal person, albeit... running on water..." replied Green Lantern.

"We better be on our guard in case she's an enemy," suggested Batman.

When Shimakaze got close to the scene of battle, she pointed her finger at pale women and shouted, "Go get them, Rensouhou-chan!" Out from some sort of metal backpack she was wearing, metal disks flew out and transformed into small robots with turrets on their heads and floating rings below them. They sped ahead of her and fired from their turrets at the pale women. Despite their size, their projectiles managed to create quite a size of an explosion, powerful enough to knock down the women.

Shimakaze approached one of the women who just got shot and performed a roundhouse kick against her face. "Take this!" Despite her small stature, her kick was actually strong enough to make her victim go skipping across the water surface.

"Wow! That's quite a kick!" commented Vibe.

While the robots known as Rensouhou-chan fought the pale women, Shimakaze greeted the league members. "Shimakaze at your service! I'm here to help you guys, so don't worry! Backup will arrive soon!"

"Um... Anyone mind translating Japanese for those of us who don't understand it?" asked Plastic Man.

"She's here to help, apparently," translated Batman. "And more will arrive soon."

"She seems to be telling the truth," said Green Lantern while using a pair of binoculars to look at the horizon, and he saw the rest of the ship girls approaching.

As they drew closer to the battlefield, Akagi commanded the girls behind her to go on ahead. They all charged ahead and began firing from weapons attached to their bodies at the pale women, blowing them up one by one.

Soon, explosions were all over the place, and the league members found themselves doing more or less nothing but watching the battle between the ship girls and the pale-skinned women. "Whoa! This is one heck of a naval battle if I ever saw one!" commented Vibe in excitement.

"Those girls are military-trained..." said Green Lantern. Being a military man himself, he was able to tell if one had skills of a soldier, and he could tell that these girls fought like one.

One of the pale-skinned women fired a cannon shell at the islet, heading for the league members. They got ready to defend against it, but a brown-haired girl dressed somewhat like a shrine maiden jumped at the cannon shell from below and, using her bare hands, sent it flying, a feat obviously impossible for a normal person. She landed on the water and turned around to face the league, and she raised her arm while happily saying, "Battleship Kongou at your service! You can feel safe now that we ship girls are here!"

"Ship girls?" said Batman curiously.

"Never heard of them," said Aquaman.

"This only proves that we are in an alternate universe," said Cyborg.

Just then, four young girls got onto the island. When they saw the league members and the odd way they were dressed, a took a step back in slight fear. Batman's getup scared them the most. "Um... How do we start a conversation with them...?" asked the girl named Inazuma.

"Simple! Just talk to them!" said her twin sister Ikazuchi.

"But they look... scary..." said Inazuma.

"A lady shouldn't be talking to strangers, so I'll pass..." said the girl named Akatsuki.

The Flash suddenly appeared before them and greeted them in Japanese. "Hello, girls!" This freaked them out a bit, but he told them that everything was all right. "Don't worry; we're not bad guys! Who are you people?"

"We... We're here to take you to safety!" said Inazuma after mustering up her courage.

"Take us to safety? How are you going to do that?" the Flash asked her.

The four girls looked at each other. "He has a point," said a Russian girl named Hibiki. "There's nothing for them to get out of here on currently, and we are too weak to carry them."

"Hey, we're ship girls! We can carry more than we look!" said Ikazuchi with confidence.

"Actually, it's all right if you can't help us get to safety, because we can defend ourselves," the Flash told them. Just them, a cannon shell was fired in their direction by one of the pale women. The four girls freaked out, but the Flash easily caught it with both hands, as from his point of view, the projectile was arriving at a slow speed, so he was able to catch it thanks to his fast movement. Holding up the cannon shell for the four to see, he said, "See? What did I tell you?" Needless to say, they were amazed at what he did.

* * *

The girl with a ponytail behind her from the previous chapter, Fubuki arrived at the island and ran up to the league. "Sirs, everything is all right now! We ship girls are here to protect you! Rest assure that we will ensure your safety!"

"Who are you people?" Batman asked her.

Fubuki was taken back by his intimidating appearance and tone. That glare he was giving her didn't look friendly at all and was even scary. Chills ran down her spine as his eyes locked down at her, and she replied, "We're... We're ship girls! It is our duty to ensure the safety of people out at sea and protect them from the Abyssal!"

"The Abyssal? Is that what they are called?" said Batman.

Hearing his confused Fubuki. Everyone should know what Abyssal are, yet this man seemed to imply he had no idea what they were. "Yes, they are the Abyssal," Fubuki told him. "Please allow us to defend you!"

"You have our thanks," Cyborg said to her as he approached her, "but we're not helpless, so we can defend ourselves just fine." His appearance surprised Fubuki more so than Batman. Who wouldn't widened his eyes when he sees a man covered mostly in mechanical parts? An Abyssal lunged herself at Cyborg from the side, but he shot her away without even turning his head. "Told ya!"

"Who... Who are these people?! Are they even normal people?!" wondered Fubuki.

* * *

"Take this!" Tenryu shouted as she slashed her sword against an Abyssal, leaving behind a large gash wound on her chest. The Abyssal backed away from her, but before she could get far, she was impaled from behind by a spear made of water. Mera, standing on a platform made of water, raised the Abyssal into the air before flinging her to the side. Tenryu was impressed with what she saw and gave her a thumb up. "Cool!"

Akagi and Kaga arrived next to Tenryu, and the former asked her, "How's the situation here, Tenryu?"

"I think you can see for yourself," said Tenryu, pointing at the battle going on in front of the islet. Not only were the ship girls fighting, the league members were also fighting.

"Is that guy... flying around unaided...?" asked Kaga, who was looking at Green Lantern with a surprised expression.

"Pretty cool, huh? Looks like these folks aren't normal!" said Tenryu with a smile. "I like them already!"

"I'm sure there's going to be lots of questions after this is over..." said Akagi. She then took notice of the little girl from the previous chapter still sitting on the same place, watching the battle going on with an angry expression. "The Northern Princess!" She then called out to everyone. "The enemy leader is the Northern Princess! Aim your attacks at her!"

"Got it-poi!" replied a blonde ship girl named Yuudachi. Speeding towards the island, she pointed her "wrist gun" at the little girl called the Northern Princess and open fired at her. "No hard feelings! Just getting the job done!" However, a green force field appeared around the Northern Princess, protecting her from the shot. "Poi?"

"She's got a force field!" shouted Fubuki.

"Keep on firing! It'll eventually go down!" shouted Akaga.

"I'm on it!" said a ship girl named Ryuujo. She took out a scroll-like item and unrolled it. Paper jets "ran" down the scroll, and then they transformed into miniature jets that took off in the direction of the Northern Princess while firing constantly at her force field. Most of the other ship girls also focused their attacks on that little girl.

"She's the enemy leader if I understand correctly what they're saying..." said the Flash while looking at the Northern Princess.

"They start young, don't they?" said Plastic Man.

"Cyborg, what can you do about the force field?" Batman asked the... cyborg.

"Scanning indicates that it's weakening due to the constant firing," said Cyborg as he looked at the Northern Princess. "It should go down any moment soon."

Sure enough, the force field began flickering, and the Northern Princess had a worried look on her face. "Go home, all of you!" she said in an angry, echoing voice. The orbs around her took off into the air and fired at the ship girls, only to be shot down by them easily.

"Sorry, that's not happening until you're down and out!" said a ninja girl named Sendai. Taking out a handful of miniature torpedoes, she threw them a the Northern Princess as if they were ninja stars. The projectiles exploded against the force field, and then it finally disappeared, shocking the Northern Princess. "The force field is down!"

"Got it! Leave it to me! shouted Kongou. "Here, have a taste of my burning love!" She pointed her finger at the Northern Princess and then fired constantly from the massive "backpack" on her back. The projectiles struck the little girl nonstop, blasting her out of her sitting spot. She screamed as the explosions engulfed and burned her, all the while flying back through the air and eventually into the water with a splash.

"We did it!" exclaimed a ship girl named Mutsuki.

The league members, on the other hand, were shocked at the way they treated the Northern Princess. Even though she was an enemy, she was still a child, so they did not expect the so-called ship girls to mercilessly blow her to kingdom come. "Dude... That's messed up..." commented Beast Boy.

"I take that this is considered normal here," said Aquaman.

"There's gonna be a lot of questions after this is over..." said Green Lantern.

Seeing that their leader was down, the rest of the Abyssal, now small in number, began to retreat. The ship girls weren't letting them get away, however, so they gave chase and shot them down. It was easier this time because the enemies were in a panic and therefore unable to fight back properly. Each of them got shot and sunk until they were all gone.

With the battle over, the ship girls exclaimed happily, and some sighed with relief. The league members were glad that this was all over, and now it was time for questions, lots of it.

While Fubuki was busy having her eyes facing the sea, a Re-Class Battleship thought to be dead slowly got back up behind her. Glaring at the ship girl before her with an evil grin, her massive tail suddenly swung forward with its mouth wide open. Inazuma saw this and shouted to her to be careful. Fubuki turned around in time to see the tail approaching her, and in her panic, she jumped back with one arm lifted to fire from her "wrist gun." However, the mouth bit down on her arm, tearing it off, much to her and everyone else's horror.

Several other ship girls immediately open fired at the Re-Class nonstop, pelting her with projectiles until she fell into the sea and sank. Before she fell, the mouth of her tail opened and spit out Fubuki's severed arm.

The four Destroyers, which consisted of Inazuma, Ikazuchi, Akatsuki, and Hibiki, gathered around the pained Fubuki in concern. Batman and Cyborg also ran up to her to see if she was all right. When Fubuki removed her hand from the stub of her missing arm, Batman and Cyborg were both surprised that her blood was black, and there were what appeared to be wires sticking out of the damaged part.

"What the?! Is she a cyborg?!" asked Cyborg in surprise.

"That's... That's how we ship girls are...!" replied Inazumi.

Batman looked at her and said, "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Answers From Both Sides

**SBS Time!  
** **M.G:** When will you update Memories of Easiness Past?  
 **Game2002:** When I feel like it.

* * *

 **Chapter 3  
Answers From Both Sides**

* * *

The battle against the Abyssal had just ended, and all the ship girls present had gathered at and around the islet the Justice League members were on. Fubuki had been helped to stand up by her comrades and given a piece of cloth that wrapped around the stub that once used to be her arm. Her severed hand was wrapped up in another piece of cloth and in Akagi's possession. Black liquid seeped through the piece of cloth wrapped around the stub on Fubuki and even leaked to the ground. The ship girl was clearly in great pain.

"We have to get her back to headquarters and patch her up quick," Akagi said in concern.

Cyborg scanned the black liquid that leaked from Fubuki and said, "This is oil! She's leaking oil from her body!"

"Oil runs through our veins after all," said Yuudachi.

"Just who are you people?" the Flash asked them. "You call yourself ship girls, right?"

"Have you never heard of ship girls before? Everyone nowadays know us, including he Abyssal," said Tenryu. "No offense, but have you people been living under a rock all this time?"

"Well, we can say the same to you if you say you've never heard of the Justice League," Cyborg said to her.

"Can't say we ever heard of the Justice League," said Kaga. "I guess that makes us equal..."

"We'll explain to you everything you need to know, but for now, I think we better treat your friend..." said Green Lantern while looking at Fubuki.

"Right, we should," agreed Akagi, and then she turned to the other ship girls and told them that it was time to report back to headquarters. She then turned to the league members. "I suppose that you people would like to come back with us."

"We do not have anywhere else to go, so I guess that would be the only option left..." said Cyborg.

"How are we going to take them back?" asked Inazuma.

"We can carry them!" said Kongou. "Carrying heavy stuff is nothing for us ship girls!"

"Actually, we have that covered," said Green Lantern holding up his ring finger. "You girls can go on ahead without burdening yourself of carrying us. We'll just follow you."

"How are you going to follow us?" asked Kaga.

Green Lantern pointed his ring at the sea and created a construct of a boat, much to the surprise of the ship girls. "Did he just create a boat out of thin air?!" asked a ship girl named Maya. The four young Destroyers got close to the ship and poked in curiously. Even though the ship appeared to be made of energy, it felt like solid plastic when touched.

"The three of us can just swim," said Aquaman, referring to himself, Mera, and Aqualad.

"I'll change into some kind of fish or dolphin and follow you guys," said Beast Boy.

And so, they all left the islet to head back to the ship girls' headquarters. Green Lantern flew in the air and used a beam of light shining from his ring to tug the boat, which was carrying Batman, the Flash, Vibe, and Plastic Man. Cyborg flew using wings that sprouted from his back. Beast Boy changed into a dolphin and swam alongside them. Aquaman, Aqualad, and Mera swam at a fast speed after them.

* * *

After several minutes of traveling across the sea, the group finally reached land. A massive building could be seen built there, and there were harbors all around it. Several women could be seen on the shore, waving at them and welcoming their homecoming. When Fubuki came on shore, some of the women immediately came to her aid and took her away into the building to be treated.

"We would like you to come see our admiral," Akagi said to the league members. "We will hear your story when you meet him."

"That would be a good idea," agreed Batman.

The ship girls then went their own ways to do their business, while Akagi, Kaga, and Kongou led the league members into the building. As they traveled through the interior of the building, they noticed that everyone present were women, aged from children to adults.

"This place is popular with the ladies, isn't it?" asked Plastic Man.

"You'd be surprise to learn that our admiral is the only man here!" Kongou told him in English.

"Wow! He must be a pimp living in a place like this!" commented Vibe. "Wait a minute, you speak English?"

"Of course! I was built in England!" explained Kongou

"So you girls are androids after all!" said Vibe.

"We're more complicated than that!" Kongou said to him with a wink.

"Here we are at the admiral's room," said Akagi as she stopped in front of a large door.

"My beloved admiral!" exclaimed Kongou happily as she rushed into the room and threw herself forward. She flew over the admiral's table and... crashed onto the floor. Getting back up while rubbing her nose, she looked around and asked, "Where's my beloved admiral?"

"He went to main headquarters for a meeting some time after you left," replied a ship girl named Ooyodo, who was seated in front of another table, doing paperwork. "It was rather urgent, so he left in haste."

"Awwww... He should've at least leave behind a farewell note..." grumbled Kongou.

"So I guess Nagato is in charge in the meantime, right?" Akagi asked Ooyodo.

"Indeed," said a voice coming from behind. The league members and the ship girls turned around to see a woman with long black hair and another one with short brown hair. "Akagi, may I ask who these people are that you brought here?"

"Nagato!" Akagi said to her. "We found these people at the base of the Abyssal. They were fighting against them, so we lend them a hand. It was with their help that we were able to destroy all the Abyssal there."

"What were they doing there?" asked the brown-haired woman named Mutsu.

"They agreed to explain everything to us once they come here with us," said Akagi.

"So who exactly are you people?" Kaga asked the league.

"This is going to sound weird and unbelievable to you girls," the Flash told the girls. "So... have you ever heard about the multiverse theory?"

"Multiverse theory?" said Akagi curiously.

"It's the theory that there exists several different versions of Earth, each of them in a different reality," replied Ooyodo without looking away from her paper, not even stopping to do her work. "A infinite possible amount of Earths exist, a new one created whenever an alternative decision is made."

"Someone did her homework," commented Green Lantern.

"Ooh! Sounds interesting!" said Kongou with interest.

"What does that have to do with you people?" asked Akagi.

The Flash was going to explain, but Kongou raised her arm while jumping up and down excitedly. "I know! I know! You people come from an alternate Earth, right?"

"Yep! We come from an alternate Earth, one where there is nothing such thing as you ship girls!" said the Flash.

"That's absurd!" said a skeptical Mutsu.

"The fact that we have never heard of each other should prove it," said Batman. "Whether you believe it or not, that's the truth. We come from an alternate universe where you people do not exist, and I'm sure we do not exist in this Earth as well."

"Then how did you people get here?" asked Nagato.

"We were fighting one of our enemies, and I had the idea of creating a portal to suck away him and his army," replied Cyborg, "but an accident happened, and we all got sucked into the portal and ended up here."

"Oh yeah, I was just reminded..." said the Flash in English. "If we ended up here, what are the chances of Ocean Master and the Trenches ending up here as well?"

"I've been worrying about that," said Aquaman. "It's possible that they ended up here as well."

"Who's Ocean Master? Is he the enemy you were talking about?" asked Kongou.

"Yes, he's the one we were fighting, and he has an army of Trenches, savage monsters from deep under the sea," Aquaman told her, and then she translated what he said to the other ship girls.

Also, by now, outside the room, several ship girls had gathered there, as words of these strange people coming to the base was spread throughout the place at a fast speed, so filled with curiosity, they came over to the admiral's office to see them with their own eyes.

"We are worried that they might have come over to this place," Batman said in Japanese. "If that is the case, we will not leave this world unless we dealt with them. The troubles of our world should not become your trouble."

"How are you going to return to your own world anyway?" asked Kaga.

"That won't be a problem," Cyborg said to her. "Traveling to other worlds isn't new to us, and I'm usually in charge of this sort of thing, so we can definitely return without a problem!"

"You make it sound so easy..." said Mutsu.

"Trust me when I say that all this is part of our everyday lives!" Cyborg told her.

"Now that we've told you our side of the story, you should tell us yours now," Batman told the ship girls.

"Very well; since you went through the trouble of telling us your story, even if it sounds bizarre, it's only fair that we tell you ours," said Nagato. "For starters, we are all ship girls, beings made possible through the combination of science and magic."

"You girls are created through science and magic? I never thought those two could mix..." said the Flash, and then he translated to the other league members what was said.

"We were created for the purpose of combating the Abyssal," continued Nagato. "They are dangerous beings that have terrorized the sea for a long time already, and we ship girls are the only ones strong enough to take on them."

"What exactly are those Abyssal?" asked Green Lantern.

"There's still a lot about them we don't know, as attempts at communicating with them all failed," said Nagato. "All they do is destroy anyone who cross their paths. The most we know about them is that they are the physical embodiment of the hatred and grudge of ships that sank."

"A tsukumogami, right? That's a myth originating from Japan since the ancient days, how if an object has stayed around for 100 years, it will gain a life of its own," explained Batman.

"Yeah, you can say that," said Nagato. "Bottom line is that our world is currently at war with the Abyssal, and for a while already. Despite our attempts at getting rid of them, their numbers don't seem to be decreasing. On the bright side, they're not anywhere near taking over the oceans of the world either, so I guess both sides are equal."

"Question: you said you girls are created. How exactly are you created?" asked the Flash.

"Maybe we can show you something if we take you to our workroom," said Nagato. "Come with me." All the ship girls gathered outside the office then made way for Nagato as she led the league members away.

As they traveled around the base, the league members also got a tour of the place. No matter where they looked, the league only saw women. "Wow, this place really has women and no men!" commented Beast Boy. "Looks like the kind of place for Wally!"

"My kind of place too!" said Plastic Man as he eyed some of the ship girls that walked past them. "Their admiral must be one lucky guy!"

* * *

The group arrived at a room that resembled an infirmary. The league members also noticed tiny girls wandering around the place, mostly on top of tables. "Those are some really small girls... What's with them?" asked Aqualad.

"They're fairies," replied Kongou. "They help with various tasks, such as fetching things, arranging, cleaning, and repairing. They also help us scout the seas for anything."

"Fairies, huh? said the Flash. "Never seen one back in our world before..."

Just then, Fubuki came out of a room ahead of them. Her arm was connected back to her using bandages. "Commander Nagato!" she said to Nagato when she saw her.

"How is your arm?" Nagato asked her.

"It's... It's all right now! It'll fully heal in a few days!" Fubuki told her.

"Good! You did a great job out there! Be sure to be more careful next time!" Nagato told her with a smile.

"I will no disappoint you, commander!" Fubuki said to her while saluting.

Another ship girl came out of the room, and she had pink hair. "Commander Nagato! I'm happy to say that Fubuki is as good as new! Let her arm remain covered like that for a couple of days and it will be one piece again!"

"Good work, Akashi!" Nagato said to her. She then pointed to the league members with her hand. "These people are guests to this place and would like to know more about the biology of ship girls. I'm sure this place has some info they can look at."

"Sure! C'mon in! I'll show them whatever I have!" said Akashi. After they went into the room, which was an operation room, Nagato told Akashi the details regarding these guests. "Okay, that's certainly interesting... Not something you hear everyday... Just a sec..." She then went to a wall and pulled down a poster that had been rolled up and hanging there. It was a diagram of Nagato, with her right side showing her interior.

"Wait a minute... You used a picture of Nagato for this?!" said Mutsu in surprise.

"She said yes when I told her about it," Akashi said to her.

Cyborg and Vibe, being scientists, took a close look at the diagram and noted as many things as possible. The first thing they noticed was that the organs were all colored blackish-gray Their designs also differed from normal human organs a bit, and though it was just a 2D picture, they could tell that the texture was slightly metallic in appearance.

"We, ship girls, are what I like to call techno-organic beings made possible using the combination of science and magic!" explained Akashi as she used a long stick to point at the diagram. "Our muscles and organs are made using substances similar to that of steel used for making battleships. It's as hard as steel but at the same time as flexible as real flesh. Our heart is like a combustion engine divided into several compartments in order to pump oil all over our bodies. Our stomachs is capable of digesting both normal food and materials normally inedible to people, such as oil, bauxite, and iron ore!"

As she explained, Batman gave a quick translation of what she said to the league members who didn't understand Japanese.

"Wait a minute... You eat oil, bauxite, and iron ore?" asked the Flash in surprise.

"Yep! They're like food to us! We need them in order to stay strong and healthy," said Akashio. "We even consume ammo in order to replenish our ammo supply."

"That sounds... unhealthy..." said Beast Boy. "How do you even bite through them?"

"It's easy as biting a piece of cookie for us!" explained Akashio. "Anyway, it's not shown here, but our skeletons are also made of steel-like materials, thus making them very durable and capable of withstanding extreme impacts. This is necessary, as Abyssal fight back with powerful firepower." She then pointed at the picture of the brain, a large gray mass. "Our brains are basically storage devices for computers. It is capable of hooking up with computers in order to transfer data of what we know and see onto the latter."

Akashio eventually explained that ship girls were brought to life using the spirits of battleships of the past, mostly ones from World War II. Hearing this, Green Lantern said, "I knew your names sounded familiar! When I heard some of your names, I couldn't shake off the feeling that's it's no coincidence that all of you seem to be named after battleships from that time!"

"You're a military man, so I assume you recognize all these names?" Aquaman asked him.

"Mainly on the American side, but I do have some knowledge regarding the Japanese as well," said Green Lantern.

"If it interests you, we have an American battleship named Iowa here! I'll take you to meet her later!" Kongou told him.

"The USS Iowa? That's a surprise!" commented Green Lantern.

Cyborg and Vibe were the most amazed of the bunch after the lesson about ship girls were over. "Incredible... This is more advanced than anything I've ever seen..." said Cyborg. "Even artificial beings from our world are nothing like this... This is an in-between of flesh and machinery, something I've never thought possible!"

"You tell me! I'm still trying to process everything I've heard!" said Vibe. "Imagine how far we can progress in science and medication if we have this technology back home!"

"The Abyssal have the exact same biology as us," Nagato told them.

"You said the Abyssal have been terrorizing the seas for a long time?" asked Aquaman, and Batman translated what he said.

"Indeed," replied Nagato with a nod. "But thanks to us ship girls, we were able to keep their threat level at a low level. They have never come close to being a disastrous threat, at least for now."

"Being the king of the seas, I feel like I cannot sit back and allow beings like them to threaten the ocean and all those who use it," said Aquaman. "It's true that we won't be staying here forever and will leave after we've dealt with Ocean Master, but so long as we are here, we will do our best to help you fight the Abyssal."

After Batman translated what was said, Nagato said, "We thank you for your willingness to help, but this is our problem, and we ship girls are the best chance against them, so we will handle this ourselves. Furthermore, you have your own problem to deal with here, right? In that case, you should focus on finding this Ocean Master and bring him to justice rather than wasting your time on things that doesn't concern you."

"We're the Justice League, and saving the world is what we do best!" the Flash told her. "It doesn't matter what world we're on; so long as there is trouble, we'll leap into action!"

"Our world needs us, but until then, we will do our best to help you," Batman told her. "We can help each other. That way, we can resolve this problem sooner."

"Great idea! With our powers combined, the Abyssal will never see what's coming to them! I agree that we should work together!" said an enthusiastic Kongou.

"I wouldn't oppose extra help," said Mutsu. "But I still have a hard time believing who these people are..."

"Very well, since you are determined to lend us a hand, we will also do what we can to solve your problem," Nagato said to the league.

"I'm glad we can work together!" Green Lantern said to her, and then they shook hands.

* * *

A ship was traveling out at sea, and the people on board were in panic, as they had spotted a group of Abyssal heading in their direction. They sailed as fast as they could away from the Abyssal, and at the same time, they gathered whatever weapon they could find to use against them. Even though it wouldn't help much, at least it was better than nothing.

The Abyssal were closing in on the ship when suddenly something leaped out of the water and onto one of them. It was a Trench. One by one, the Abyssal were attacked by the monstrous Trench when the latter jumped out of the sea suddenly. The pale-skinned women screamed in terror as they got pulled underwater and torn apart, dying the sea with their blue blood. They also tried to fight back, and while they were successful in shooting down some of the Trenches, the latter was for the most part too fast to be shot.

The people on the ship were confused as to what had happened, but they decided that this was the perfect opportunity to escape. Their feeling of safety disappeared when some Trenches climbed up the sides of the ship, however.

What followed was a bloody massacre, and screams filled the ship as the people on board were killed one by one by the Trenches.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

In my headcanon, ship girls are something like androids. It makes them a lot more interesting than simply people possessed by spirits of ships or spirits taking the form of humans. Hope you agree!


	4. Ship Girl Headquarters

Please review. It motivates me.

 **Chapter 4  
Ship Girl Headquarters**

* * *

"So I heard that you can move very fast?" Shimakaze asked the Flash.

"Yep, the fastest man in my world!" said the speedster, sounding proud. "Barely anyone can catch up with me!"

"Well, I'm the fastest of all the ship girls! You think you are faster than me?" asked a skeptical Shimakaze.

"Hate to tell you this, girl, but no matter fast you are, you can't beat me if you can't break the sound barrier," the Flash told her.

"You mean move faster than sound? Are you claiming that you can do that? Because that sounds like a load of baloney!" said the ship girl.

"Oh, you better trust me!" said the Flash.

"Then prove it!" Shimakaze told him.

"All right..." The speedster turned to look at the HQ building and said, "As proof, I'll run around that building ten times and come back here in about five seconds."

Shimakaze smirked, thinking that he was bluffing. "Sure... I'll be waiting..." Before she could finish speaking, the Flash sped off at such a speed that one could only see a red blur moving across the ground. He moved so fast that ship girls who were too close to him fell to the ground. The Flash ran in circles around the HQ building ten times and then returned to where he originally was in about five seconds. "...for your return..." said Shimakaze, finishing what she was going to say with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"So... How'd you like that?" the Flash asked her with his armed crossed.

* * *

Gathering info was what Batman did best, and that was what he was currently doing. He traveled around the HQ, trying to get as much info as he could on the place and also about the ship girls. While they were their allies, he told himself that it wasn't wrong to be prepared to know how to counter them in case they turned against them. After all, he had plans for countering his own league members, so why wouldn't he come up with plans to counter people who are not part of the league? That's just so Batman.

As he walked down a hallway, he came across a girl with dark green hair and an eyepatch over her right eye, and she was dressed like a traditional sailor. The hair was so dark that it could be passed off as black. The Dark Knight had a deja vu moment when he saw her. In fact, he kept on staring at her until she questioned him. "Um... May I help you?"

"Nothing. You simply look like someone I know," replied Batman.

"Oh, okay... Say, you're one of those people from... What was that again? Another world, right?" asked the ship girl. "My name's Kiso, by the way."

"I'm Batman," said the Dark Knight straightforwardly.

"Nice to meet you, Mister Batman," Kiso told him. "You know... You can take off your mask. Don't you feel hot wearing it all day?"

"My identity is a secret to everyone but my own people," Batman told her.

"Well, suit yourself... Feel free to make yourself at home here," said the ship girl before going on her way.

Batman then called out to her. "By the way... Do you know someone named Minamitsu Murasa?"

Kiso turned to him with a question mark over her head. "Nope. Can't say I know anyone with that name."

"It's all right," said the Dark Knight before turning away. "The resemblance to Minamitsu is too similar..." he thought to himself. "Perhaps her counterpart in this world?"

* * *

Atago and Takao and walking together and chatting when they came across Plastic Man, reclining against a pillar and trying to look cool. "Sup, ladies!" he said to them with a "cool-looking" smile. "Ever seen a handsome guy like me before? Unless your admiral looks as good as me, I'd say no, since everyone else is a girl here!"

Unfortunately for Atago and Takao, they didn't understand English other than some simple words and phrases, but they could tell by his posture and face that he was trying to woo them, so they giggled at his effort.

Thinking that he was doing a good job, he got off from the pillar and said, "Bet you've never seen something like this!" He then altered the shape of his body so that he became buff, complete with a six-pack on his chest. The two women were amazed by what they saw and clapped their hands, while the shapeshifting man struck various poses like a bodybuilder.

Just then, Aquaman walked past him and said, "You're married, you know."

Plastic Man glared at him and said, "Don't be such a killjoy, Mr. I Talk to Fish!"

* * *

"And here we have... the one and only American battleship! USS Iowa!" Kongou said as she posed and pointed at a certain blonde woman in a dramatic manner.

The attractive woman, Iowa, grabbed Green Lantern's hand and shook it hard. "Nice to meet you! My name izu Iowa! I heard that you and your friendzu are aliens! Izu that true?"

"Well, sort of... We are aliens to this world after all..." said Green Lantern. "So you're battleship Iowa?"

"Yesu! The one and only Iowa herself!" replied the ship girl.

He then said to her, "Well, it's nice to meet a famous battleship from America like you! I hope you're doing a good job making your country proud."

"Yesu! I'm going a good job making my country proud! They all like me very much!" said Iowa. "I love doing my job! No Abyssal ever stood a chansu against me!"

"No offense, but why do you speak English in such a strange way?" he asked her.

"Oh? Do you think so? Warspite said the same thing asu well." She then shrugged. "I donno. This izu how I speak when I wuz created."

"Not what I have in mind when I think of the personification of an American battleship..." Green Lantern said in his head.

* * *

Nagato brought Cyborg and Vibe into a building that had lots of machinery and computers. "This is our workshop," she told them.

"This must be the workshop!" said Vibe as he looked around the place.

"That's what she said just now," Cyborg told him.

"I'm sorry if I don't understand Japanese..." Vibe reminded him.

A girl with greenish-gray hair approached them and waved at them. "Hello! You must those guests I've been hearing about!"

"This is Yuubari, our most skilled engineer," Nagato told the two. "She's in charge of designing and fixing our equipment.

"Glad to meet you!" Cyborg said as he shook hands with Yuubari.

"Glad to meet you too!" Yuubari said to him. "Wow! Just look at you! Is it a robotic suit you're wearing, or are all those prosthetic? If the latter, then it's the most advanced-looking prosthetic I've ever seen!"

"You can say they're prosthetic," Cyborg told her. "I'm part-man, part-machine. A cyborg, that is."

"Sorry if I said anything sensitive, but to have this kind of body must mean that you've been in quite a pinch and that this is done in order to save your life?" Yuudari asked him.

"It's all right. You're right; it was done in order to save my life," replied Cyborg. "My body was badly messed up in an accident, so my father converted me into a cyborg in order to save my life. Can't say I appreciated what he did at first, and I didn't like what I became. Eventually got used to it and embraced this new body. It's very cool once you're used to it!"

"I would love to have a body like this too!" said Yuubari with great interest.

"I say you girls are more or less like cyborgs too, and I think it's even more advanced than what I am!" said Cyborg.

"We don't have anything like you around here, so I'd say you're the more advanced one," said Yuubari.

While they were chatting with each other, Vibe was observing the machinery hanging around the place. "These are turrets that you carry into battle, right? How exactly do they work?" he asked.

Cyborg translated what he said to Yuubari, who then replied, "Indeed, those are our turrets that we carry into battle. We strap them onto our bodies, and once the cord is connected to us, it basically becomes an extension of us. Moving them would become as easy as moving your limbs!"

Cyborg translated what she said to Vibe, who then asked, "What do you mean cords?"

Cyborg told her what he said, and then she turned around and pointed to a particular area at her nape. "Around this part is a hidden port where the cords of the turrets are inserted into. It only becomes visible when a cord is close to it. Here, let me show you!" She went to another room and came back a few seconds later with a smartphone and a USB cord. Connecting one end of the cord to the smartphone, she brought the other end to her nape and plugged it into a port that popped out when the cord was close to the skin. She then showed them the screen of the smartphone to show them that its battery was currently being charged. "See? It can be used for more purposes than controlling our turrets!"

"Wow! A human battery charger! You'll never have to worry about your phone running low on battery like this!" commented Vibe. "This is darn useful!"

"Meh, I can do something like this too," Cyborg told him.

* * *

"Please have some tea, Your Highness," British ship girl Warspite said as she poured a cup of tea for Mera.

"You do not have to be so courteous," Mera said to her with a smile. "A queen is not a queen if she is not in her own world."

"Your are a royalty, and they deserve respect no matter where they are," Warspite said to her as she sat down. "It is an honor to be able to serve someone from the royal family!"

"You sure have manners!" Mera said to her before taking a sip of tea.

"Please, I would like to know more about Atlantis," Warspite said to her. "Here in our world, Atlantis is regarded as a myth. To this day, nobody knows if it truly exists."

"Atlantis does indeed exist in our world, but it's true that that its existence used to be regarded as a myth," Mera told her. "Nowadays, everyone knows that Atlantis does indeed exist at the bottom of the sea. It is a beautiful underwater kingdom where the beauty of the sea truly shines! You will have to see it for yourself in order to believe!"

"So I assume that your people can all breathe underwater?" asked the ship girl.

"Yes, the people of Atlantis have developed the ability to do that when their ancestors moved to the bottom of the sea," Mera told her. "An Atlantean is at his peak performance when underwater. We have enhanced strength and can swim faster than any living being in the world. Talking underwater is not an issue for us too!"

"I would love to go there some time!" said Warspite, happy with what she heard.

* * *

"Wow! This place really is all girls and no males!" said Beast Boy as he and Aqualad took a stroll through the place. "Wally must be disappointed that he didn't come with us!"

"Yeah, I can imagine how he'll feel if we tell him about this," said Aqualad.

Just then, ship girls Satsuki, Mochizuki, Nagatsuki, and Yayoi came over to them. The two wondered what they wanted when the latter looked at each other as if confused and nervous. They then spoke to each other in Japanese, which the two heroes didn't understand, and then Mochizuki took a deep breath before speaking in English. "We want know... why your skin is green..."

"Oh, you speak English?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Little bit..." she said.

"That's not bad already! To answer your questions, I was injected with the DNA of a green monkey found only in Africa," Beast Boy told them. "I got infected with a sickness that only those green monkeys are immune to, so my parents did this in order to save me. Turns out that it has the side of effect of turning my skin green, but that's not the only thing it did to me!" Unfortunately, he explained to fast, so the four girls were left with question marks all over their heads. "Um... Did I not say it clear enough...?"'

"Seems to be the case..." said Aqualad.

"How about I just show you what I'm capable of instead? That's more fun than telling you my origin story!" said Beast Boy before changing into a horse. The four girls were amazed beyond words, as they did not expect him to do something like this. He continued to change into various kinds of animals, and his antics grabbed the attention of other ship girls passing by, and soon, a crowd was gathered around him to see what he was doing. They were not disappointed.

Wanting to show off what he was capable of as well, Aqualad went to a hose nearby and turned it on. The girls watched with curiosity as he stood on the puddle formed by the water coming out, and then he took out the hilts of his water swords and used it to manipulate the puddle he was standing on so that it became a solid construct of a pillar that slowly rose into the air. The girls clapped their hands in amazement. This was something they had never seen before.

Smiling, he swung his water swords into the air and caused the water to become constructs of fish that "soared" through the air before falling back down. This display also amazed the girls.

Meanwhile, Aquaman and Batman watched from not too far away. "Good to see that they're getting along well!" said the former with a smile.

"I just hope that they can hold themselves in battle, especially against the Trenches and Ocean Master," said Batman. "From what I've seen how the Abyssal fight, it will be a completely different experience for them when up against the Trenches. They fight nothing like the Abyssal, and the latter looks like child play compared to what we've faced."

"I'm a bit worried as well, but considering that they've been doing this for years, I'm sure they'll be fine," said Aquaman. "Let's just hope that the worst doesn't happen..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Yes, you read the Batman part right. He was indeed thinking of Minamitsu from Touhou. In other words, this Justice League is the exact same one from my Touhou/DC crossover Universes' Finest! It all takes place in the same continuity! Surprised by this revelation? Or did you figure this out already beforehand?

This chapter is mainly for interaction between characters, but I assure you that the next chapter will have lots of action, so please look forward to it!


	5. Shocking Enemies Out at Sea

**Chapter 5  
Shocking Enemies Out at Sea**

* * *

It was the second day the Justice League arrived at this new world. Four ship girls were out scouting the sea early in the morning. They were Shiranui, Kitakami, Ooi, and Murakumo.

As the skid along the water surface, they noticed a ship in the distance. "I thought this is a no sailing zone due to sightings of Abyssal," said Kitakami. "Why is there a ship there?"

"They probably didn't get the message," said Shiranui. "Guess we'll have to go and tell them to turn back before something bad happens."

The four ship girls made their way to the ship, and Shiranui called out to it to get the sailors' attention. Nobody responded, however, so she called again, only to get no response a second time.

"Guess they're asleep," said Kitakami.

"That must explain why their ship drifted all the way here, because nobody's watching the helm," said Ooi. "And they call themselves sailors?"

"We'll go up there, then," suggested Shiranui. She bent down a bit, and then a strong burst came out of her shoes, shooting her high into the air so that she could get onto the ship's deck. The other three girls did the same.

The first thing they noticed when up there was that it was completely empty. Not only that, the place was also a mess, with junks lying everywhere and things looking damaged. "What happened here...?" wondered Murakumo. "Did a fight happened...?"

"It's eerie if you ask me..." said Kitakami.

"They probably just had a big party and left this place a mess," said Ooi.

The four girls went into the ship cabin to look for living souls. They noticed that the interior was also a mess, and to top it all off, they noticed blood splatters on the walls and the floor. Seeing this, Ooi, Kitakami, and Murakumo freaked out. Shiranui, however, kept her stoic and serious face as she bent down in front of one of the blood splatters on the floor and touched it. "It really is blood," she said. "Something must've gone wrong here."

"It's... It's just a fight between sailors... right?" asked Murakumo while trembling in fear. "That's nothing to be afraid of... Someone probably just had a nose bleed from a punch or something..."

"That's gotta be a hell of a nose bleed, then..." said Ooi.

Shiranui got up and told the three to investigate the place, and then she went off in her own direction. The three were too scared to separate from each other, so they decided to go together.

"Don't worry; I'm sure there's nothing to be afraid of..." said Murakumo, trying to look brave as she led the way down a staircase to get to the bottom of the ship.

"Your expression tells otherwise..." Kitakami told her.

"It's not like I'm scared or anything! I'm perfectly brave and cool about the whole situation!" claimed Murakumo.

The three made it to the bottom and huddled close to each other as they traveled down the dark hallway. Ooi noticed a switch and flipped it on to turn on the light, only to notice that the lights were broken and therefore useless. They turned on their spotlights and walked down the hallway quietly and carefully, having their turrets ready in case they had to shoot anything.

They noticed more blood splatters in this place, which made them even more scared and consider turning back. Murakumo then stepped on something, so she looked down to see a skin-colored tube on the floor. After picking it up, a chill ran down her spine when she noticed that it was a human finger, and then she screamed. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Shiranui looked back when she heard the screaming, and she assumed that it must be from her comrades. Fearing for their safety, she decided to go look for them. She turned to leave the room she was in, but then stopped to get a better hearing of the place. She readied her turret, and then she spun around and pointed it at someone who had been hiding in the room.

She didn't see anyone in the dark room, but she knew that someone had been hiding here just now and watching her in secret. She pointed her turret in various places and said, "I know you're here somewhere! If you can explain what's going on here, then come out at once. I mean you no harm if you will not harm me."

She then heard the sound of someone creeping around and bumping into things. Normally, this would make chills run down a person's spine, but not so for Shiranui. She was one of the braver and more serious ship girls, and there was little that could scare her. She eventually had her eye on the thing that was moving and kept on staring at it. All of a sudden, a monstrous-looking half-fish, half-man creature leaped at her from the shadows and crashed into her, pinning her on her back.

The Trench that jumped at her roared into her face as he tried to end her life. Shiranui, with her teeth gritted, fought hard to keep his mouthful of sharp fangs away. Fortunately for her, being a ship girl meant having more strength than an average person, so she was doing a fine job keeping herself safe. She pointed her turret at the Trench's face and fired at point blank, blowing off his head in a single shot and sending the body backwards.

She stood back up afterwards and observed the headless body before her while panting heavily. "What... What is this...?"

There was another scream, and she was sure that all three of her comrades screamed this time. She ran out of the room and looked around in panic for them, and then she saw them running out from another room with a small group of Trenches chasing them. "MONSTERS!" they screamed.

"DUCK!" Shiranui shouted at them. All three ship girls ducked immediately so that Shiranui could shoot over them and hit the Trenches. Because they weren't shot at point blank, the Trenches were able to survive the shot, though they still had visible injuries. The got back up despite their injuries and went after the girls again. The three that ducked earlier screamed in terror as they fired rapidly from their turrets at the Trenches until they were down for the count.

Shiranui went up to them afterwards and asked if they were all right. Trembling violently, Ooi asked, "What... What on earth are they...?! I've never seen anything like them before...!"

"They must be responsible for the death of all the crew members here," deduced Shiranui. "I don't know what they are, but we should report this to HQ at once. There might be more here."

They were about to leave when they heard growling sounds. They looked around and had their fears confirmed. There were indeed more Trenches on the ship, all of whom were in hiding earlier. Shiranui had a nervous look on her face as she wondered how to get out of the situation, while the other three while trembling nonstop with tears running down their eyes.

"We're... We're done for!" cried Ooi.

"They're not invulnerable to firepower, so shoot them down with all you've got!" Shiranui told them before firing rapidly at the Trenches before her. Some of them got shot, while some got out of the way and jumped at her. When one tossed himself at her, she threw an unexpectedly powerful punch that sent him flying overboard.

Kitakami and Ooi stood back to back and fired at the Trenches that surrounded them. Realizing that they went down rather easily, they became less afraid. "There's nothing scary about you guys! You lot go down easier than the Abyssal!" said Ooi. One of the Trench was able to get close to them and swung his webbed claws at Kitakami, scratching her across the face. Seeing this, Ooi angrily turned the Trench and shouted, "How dare you hurt my friend?! Die!" And she blew him away.

Murakumo screamed as she ran from a Trench that chased her. She picked up a folding chair lying nearby and swung it with all her might at him to send him into the air, and then she shot him. More Trenches then pounced at her, pinning her onto the floor and attempted to tear her apart. She screamed for help in terror while struggling to get them off. Seeing this, Shiranui rushed over to help her by pulling and throwing away the Trenches, not to mention shooting them.

One of the Trenches caught Shiranui's arm and sunk his teeth into it. The ship girl grunted in pain as she punched the Trench hard in the face, but he wouldn't let go. After a few more punches, she was able to get him off, but her skin had already been mutilated by his fangs, thus revealing the metal "skeleton" and wires underneath. Despite this, she was still able to punch with enough force to send the Trench flying. She then helped Murakumo up and said to her, "This is no time to be scared! Bring out the courage and fighting spirit you have when up against the Abyssal! Treat them as such and you'll do fine!"

"I'm... I'm sorry for getting you hurt..." Murakumo said to her. "I was so scared fighting something so terrifying that I forgot I'm supposed to be a soldier...! I won't let you down this time!"

"Then prove it with actions rather than words!" Shiranui told her.

"Yes ma'am!" Murakumo said to her while saluting, and then she turned to a group of Trenches and fired at them. "Bring it! I'm not afraid of you!"

Kitakami and Ooi continued to fight together against their enemies. When a Trench hurled himself at the former, she got out of the way and shot him in the back before turning around to shoot the face of another Trench. Another one tried to pounce onto her from the side, but Ooi tackled him out of the way before shooting him down.

The four ship girls fought their best against the Trench, and soon, the number of the latter began to decrease. Even so, they put up quite a fight for the girls that the battle seemed to not be coming to an end.

* * *

While those four were out scouting, there was reported sightings of Abyssal in a certain part of the sea. "Abyssal spotted in the northeastern area from here!" Ooyodo said while looking at a computer used for navigation.

Hearing this, Nagato gave orders for certain ship girls to have their gears ready and set sail for battle. Soon, the place became busy, as ship girls ran around getting things ready. Seeing this, Aquaman made his way to the navigation room and said to Nagato, "I see that you have spotted enemies."

"Indeed, so we are getting ready to greet them," she told him.

"If you don't mind, I would like to join in this battle and see for myself more of what these Abyssal truly are capable of," Aquaman told her.

"You have a great deal of experience in naval combat, right? Any help to us is welcome, so please lend us your support," Nagato said to him.

Soon, a total of six ship girls were dispatched. They were Yuudachi, Shoukaku, Zuikaku, Kako, Furutaka, and Tatsuta. Following them were Aquaman, his wife Mera, and Aqualad. As the group of nine left, Batman, Vibe, and Cyborg stood in the navigation room along with Nagato, Mutsu, and Ooyodo to be briefed about their situation. "You think they'll do fine?" asked Cyborg.

"You do know they have the king of the sea with them," Vibe reminded him. "There's no way they're gonna lose with someone who is basically the Superman of the sea with them!"

"Arthur isn't that powerful, but he's still a force to reckon with when in water," Batman told him.

"Our forces shouldn't be underestimated as well," Nagato told them. "As long as the number of enemies isn't that big, they will be able to win even with just a small number of people!"

* * *

The six ship girls and the three Atlanteans made their way across the sea as fast as they could. The latter three swam at such a speed that they were able to out speed the ship girls. "This is the direction, right?" asked Aquaman

Tatsuta, who had a bit of knowledge in English, gave yes as an answer.

"I'll send scout planes to see what's up ahead!" said Shoukaku. She held up her flight deck, and a small jet piloted by a fairy materialized on it and took off into the air, going ahead of them. She then placed her hand close to her ear to use her codec to keep in contact with the fairy. "It seems that the enemies are nearer than we thought! I'm getting reports of more than ten Abyssal approaching!"

"Any details on which kinds?" asked Zuikaku.

"It's mostly I-Class Destoyers," replied Shoukaku. "The one in charge is a Wo-Class."

"This shouldn't be too much of a problem, then," said Maya.

"Yeah, let's just get this over with and then go back. I want to sleep..." said Kako.

"You just woke up..." Furutaka reminded her.

After a bit more of sailing, they spotted Abyssal approaching from the front. "There they are!" said Tatsuta. "Get ready to engage them!"

After getting closer to the approaching Abyssal, Aquaman shot out of the water all of a sudden at fast speed and fell towards them. He landed on top of a I-Class Destroyer, stabbing it over the head with his trident while doing so. The monstrous whale-like creature let out a painful cry while trying to shake him off. He then jumped up and raised the trident over his head, doing the same to the I-Class as he did so. With a swing of his trident, he hurled the Abyssal far away.

Mera formed spikes out of water, and they hovered in the air before shooting diagonally downwards at the Abyssal, impaling them in various parts of the body. Aqualad took out his water swords and surged them with electricity. Putting them into the sea, he made the area the Abyssal was in electrified, zapping them all.

All the while, the ship girls were at a lost of words at how easily those three were dealing with the Abyssal. When Aqualad was done electrocuting the Abyssal, he told them to make their moves. Tatsuta snapped out of her awe and told the ship girls to fire at the Abyssal, and they did so. Because the Abyssal were stunned from the electric shock and unable to move right away, they were hit dead on by the ship girls' projectiles and sunk one by one.

The leader of the group, a Wo-Class, managed to avoid direct hit and tried to escape, only to be stabbed in the body by Aquaman's trident when the Atlantean emerged before her without a word. "Going somewhere?" he asked her. He pulled out his trident, only to stab her with it again and again at a fast speed. With holes all over her body that were leaking blue liquid, the Abyssal fell on her back and slowly sank into the ocean depths. "That should be all of them," said Aquaman.

"Wow! Fastest operation ever-poi!" exclaimed Yuudachi. "But we barely did anything-poi..."

"Eh, I prefer it this way," said Kako. "Now that we're done, can we please go back to HQ now? I wanna sleep..."

* * *

Elsewhere out at sea, various Abyssal were gathered together on a medium-sized island containing nothing but rocks, discussing with each other about what their next move should be. They were frustrated to hear that many of their units had been defeated. As if dealing with ship girls weren't enough, they've learned about strange people with strange powers that were strong enough to put up a fight against them. This only frustrated and enraged them.

"I see that you have a bit of problem with do-gooders, eh?" asked a voice. They all turned to the source and saw Ocean Master standing on the highest rock of the place. "If you don't mind, I think I may be of help on how to get rid of your problem!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. Impending Threats

Happy new year, everyone! Here's a new chapter at the start of a new year!

 **Chapter 6  
Impending Threats**

* * *

All the Abyssal's attention was turned to Ocean Master when he made his presence known to them. "I hope you all understand what I'm saying, because I'm not the kind of person to act like an idiot and play charades!" he said.

"Who are you...?" asked an Airfield Princess in English.

"Ah, so you can speak English! At least one of you can!" said Ocean Master with a smile. "Good! You are the Abyssal, right? I did research on this world and learned that you have been terrorizing the oceans for quite a while already, but never getting anywhere near conquering it due to what people call ship girls, am I right?"

"Who are you...? Answer me...!" asked the Airfield Princess, increasing the intensity of her voice.

"Not in a good temper, are you?" Ocean Master said to her. "You may have a hard time believing this, but I come from a different plane of existence, one where you people do not exist. I came here by accident because of my enemies, who are also here, and they appear to have teamed up with your enemies, the ship girls."

"What do you want...?" the Abyssal asked him.

"Since our enemies have teamed up with each other, I say we team up and take on them together!" suggested Ocean Master.

The Abyssal stared at him for several seconds in silence as if they were thinking this person was out of his mind. "You will die, human...!" said the Airfield Princess.

Ocean Master chuckled and said, "Oh, you take me for one of those weak humans? I may look human, but I am far from being one of them! I am an Atlantean, proud dwellers of the ocean depths! We are in every way superior to humans, and we hate humans for bringing ruins to the ocean above all! I can see that you want to destroy humanity, which is why I suggest that we team up and take on them!"

However, the only response he got were the turrets of the Abyssal being aimed at him and ready to fire.

"So you insist on taking me down? I will show you that I am not someone you should underestimate!" said Ocean Master. He raised his scepter into the air, and the island slowly began to shake, much to the surprise of the Abyssal. The tip of the scepter then launched a thunderbolt high into the air before dropping down several smaller thunderbolts onto various parts of the island, but no Abyssal got hit.

When the earthquake stopped, most of the Abyssal had either fallen onto the ground or into the sea. They all looked at the Ocean Master in surprise, and he said, "Now you know that I possess powers humans can't possibly have! With this Dead King's Scepter, I can easily rule over all the seas of the world! I am offering you another chance to form an alliance with me."

The Abyssal looked at each other and wondered whether or not they should trust this person. They had always hated the ship girls, but were never able to do much against them. Now this man claimed that by working with him, they would be able to succeed. He claimed that he wasn't human, but they were having a hard time buying it. But then, ship girls look human, though they aren't. The Airfield Princess then looked at him and said, "What do you have planned...?"

Ocean Master smirked and said, "I'll take that as a yes!"

* * *

After dealing with the Abyssal, Aquaman's group returned to the ship girls' headquarters. There at the dock, several ship girls were waiting for their return, and when the group got on shore, they gathered around them and showered them with questions such as were they all right or if they had fun out there. "They did most of the job, and I have to say, they are impressive!" said Tatsuta, pointing to Aquaman and the other two Atlanteans with her thumb.

"Thinking about it, I didn't get to do much... How disappointing-poi..." said Yuudachi as she pouted.

"You should be glad that you managed to return unharmed," Fubuki told her. "It's thanks to them that this mission went smoothly!"

"I still prefer having more participation myself..." said Yuudachi.

Kako yawned as she walked back towards the base. "All right... I'm hitting the sack... Good night..."

"Is sleeping all you can think of? And it's still daytime..." Furutaka said as she followed her.

* * *

The group that returned reported to Nagato inside the navigation room. "Good work, all of you!" Nagato said to them. "This operation went smoothly and fast! It's definitely a new record!"

"We should be thanking them in this case," said Tatsuta, looking at Aquaman, Mera, and Aqualad.

The Flash was also in the room, and he said, "See? These guys don't disappoint! You can count on them to rid your world of Abyssal in a jiffy!"

"If only it were that easy... We still have yet to uncover where Abyssal are actually coming from, and I fear that so long as ships in this world continue to sink, they will continue to emerge," said Nagato.

Ooyodo then noticed from a security camera footage that four more ship girls had arrived at the base. "It seems that Shiranui's group has returned," she said.

* * *

"Oh my god! What happened to you?!" asked Mutsuki in shock when she saw that Shiranui and her group returned in a condition that could be described as anything but good. The four girls had injuries all over their bodies, oil was leaking from all over them, and their equipment were damaged. They also looked tired and on the verge of falling over, not to mention shaken with fear.

"We've encountered a never-seen-before enemy... They were tough, but we managed to pull through in the end..." replied Shiranui.

"I never, never, never want to run into them again!" said Ooi.

"I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight..." cried Murakumo.

"I want to take a bath..." said Kitakami.

* * *

News of what happened reached the higher ups, and they were shocked to hear this. While the four were getting themselves patched up and cleaned up, the others talked about what they encountered. "There's no doubt about it," said Batman. "It's the Trenches they've encountered."

"Can't believe they ended up here as well... I'm sorry for bringing them to your world..." Cyborg said to the ship girls.

"From what I know, it was out of your control that time, so I don't blame you," Nagato said to him.

"We should talking about what to do about them now," suggested Mutsu. "If they really are as tough as those four said, then how are we going to get rid of the?"

"I'll just have to use the same trick again, but this time sending them back to our world," said Cyborg. "I still have their genetic information stored within me, so I can easily pull them into a boom tube."

Just then, Haruna came into the room and said, "Excuse me... Shiranui wants to share what they've seen with us. She's at the infirmary at the moment."

* * *

At the infirmary, Shiranui, with bandages on various parts of her body, was seated on a chair, and a cord connected to a computer was inserted into her nape. Akashi was busy typing away on the computer, going through the ship girl's "data."

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said ship girls can be hooked onto computers in order to browse their brain!" said Cyborg.

"This should be it," said Akashi as she clicked a particular file. It opened up as a video showing things from Shiranui's point of view as she explored the seemingly abandoned ship. Everyone watched nervously at the part where the Trench showed up to attack her all the way to when all four ship girls fought a large number of Trenches on the deck.

In the end, the four of them managed to prevail against the Trenches, though with great injuries. Akashi paused the footage just as they were about to leave the ship. "Wow... That was something..." she said.

"Those are the Trenches indeed," said Aquaman.

"I have to say..." said Batman. "Those four managed to put up a much better fight than I thought. I was worried for a moment that they wouldn't be able to handle close range battle against the Trenches."

"Don't underestimate us ship girls," Shiranui said to him.

"In any case, we should go to that ship and see if there are any left still alive," suggested the Dark Knight.

"I was just about to say that," said Cyborg.

"What are the coordinates of that place, Shiranui?" Nagato asked the pink-haired ship girl. "I'd like to investigate that place myself too.

* * *

After Shiranui gave the coordinates of that ship, a small group headed over there to check on things. The group consisted of Nagato, Mutsu, Batman, Cyborg, Green Lantern, and Aquaman. Batman had Green Lantern use a green bubble construct to carry him. How the others traveled should be obvious to you readers.

"There it is," said Nagato when the ship came into the sight. They arrived at the ship and got aboard it, and they could see dead bodies of Trenches everywhere.

"Must be quite a battlefield..." commented Green Lantern as he let go of Batman.

The group then searched the ship from top to bottom to see if there were human survivors and also if there were any Trenches left alive. After several minutes of searching the place, they gathered together and told each other that there were no survivors of any kind.

"So what are we going to do about this ship?" asked Green Lantern.

"We'll contact the company behind this ship to pick it up," said Nagato. "Only problem is that we have to deal with these dead bodies and coming up with an explanation... I don't think they're ready to accept the existence of these creatures and your story..."

"You think the excuse of Abyssal attack will work?" Mutsu asked her.

"I can get rid of the bodies by sending them back to our world," said Cyborg. He whipped up a holographic computer and made some inputs on it. When the ship girls saw the holographic computer, they were surprised and intrigued, as they had never seen something like that before. After he was done, his hand turned into an arm cannon, which fired a blue energy ball that traveled a few feet away before turning into a portal. The portal sucked in all the dead bodies of the Trenches. After several seconds, all the corpses were sucked into the portal, which closed up afterwards. "There! Done!"

"That was something..." commented Mutsu.

"So I guess that's the last we'll see of these creatures?" asked Nagato.

"Can't be sure, since I've only pulled in the ones that were present on this ship," Cyborg told her. "It's possible that there are still some out in the sea somewhere."

"Which is why we're not returning to our world until we're sure we found them all," said Batman.

"And there's also Ocean Master, who may or may not be in this world," reminded Green Lantern.

"I fear that Orm may form an alliance with the Abyssal," said Aquaman. "He is a smart and crafty man. I'm sure with the Abyssal under his command, he can turn them into a larger threat than they currently are.

When Batman translated what Aquaman said to the ship girls, Mutsu said, "I doubt it. There's no way the Abyssal would follow the orders of anyone."

"Don't underestimate the persuasion skills of Ocean Master," Batman told her. "We've faced him several times, and he is not someone to be trifled with."

"As long as you people are here, I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about, but it's true that we should find Ocean Master as soon as possible before what you claim happens," said Nagato.

* * *

"They were big and scary! They had sharp teeth and claws that can easily tear through steel!" Ooi told some younger ship girls that came to see her and Kitakami in the infirmary to hear more about their story. Hearing this made them huddle close to each other in fear.

"So... So scary... I don't want to run into them..." said Inazuma.

"I prefer facing the Abyssal any day..." said Hibiki.

"A lady has nothing to fear...!" said Akatsuki. "I will easily strike them down when I see them!" Despite saying that, she was just as frightened as everyone else.

"You're exaggerating, Ooi," Kitakami said to her. "They're not that powerful. They went down pretty easily. We were simply overwhelmed by the amount of them, but we managed to pull through in the end, right?"

The Destroyers turned to Murakumo, who was sitting on another bed, and Ikazuchi asked her, "Is everything Ooi said true?"

"Whether true or not, they are nothing at all! I had no fear striking them down!" said Murakumo nervously while trembling from head to toe nonstop. "I certainly was not afraid of them, and I certainly did not freak out when I picked up a severed finger of a person...!" Hearing the severed finger, chills ran down the spines of the Destroyers. It was clear they were going to have nightmares tonight.

"Stop scaring them, will you?" Akashi told Murakumo.

* * *

That night, most people in the HQ was sound asleep. The ones awake were ones on night patrol duty.

Furutaka, with her spotlight eye turned on, was patrolling the roof of the HQ. She looked in various directions for possible threats, but there was nothing so far. Eventually, something caught her eye. There were various figures out at sea that seemed to be approaching the port. Before she could get a closer look, the whole place suddenly shook.

The earthquake woke up everyone inside the building and threw everyone into panic.

"What's happening?!"

"An earthquake?!"

"It's so strong!"

"I'm scared!"

"Quick! Under the table!"

The shaking became stronger and stronger, to the point cracks started to appear on the walls and floors. Pieces of furniture fell down, and the ship girls scrambled for their lives and avoided getting hit and crushed by falling objects.

Parts of the ceiling began to fall down, and the ship girls were in danger of getting hit by them. Suddenly, a red blur zoomed down the hallway, snatching two to three of the girls at once and taking them outside, where there was nothing that would hit them, before rushing back inside to do the same. This happened so fast that the ship girls brought outside were confused by their sudden change in surroundings. Eventually, more and more ship girls appeared outside the building as the red blur zoomed in and out of the building. The Justice League members were also brought outside of the building.

Eventually, the red blur stopped moving to reveal himself as the Flash. Taking heavy breaths, he said, "I hope that's... the last of them..."

The earthquake eventually stopped, and by then, the building was in a poor condition. While it didn't collapse completely, there were several cracks and holes on it. There was no way a person could live inside it in that condition.

"What a terrifying earthquake..." said Vibe. "Are earthquakes in Japan always this strong?"

"I do not think this is a normal earthquake," said Aquaman, looking towards the sea. Everyone turned his or her eyes to the same direction and, to his or her surprise, saw a large amount of Abyssal approaching the port. Not only were there Abyssal approaching, Trenches were also seen swimming alongside them.

"Abyssal?! What are they doing here?!" asked Kirishima in shock.

"Orm!" said Aquaman angrily with his eyes narrowed.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

Admittedly, this story won't be a long one. In fact, it's coming to an end soon. I never intended for this to be even at least ten chapters. I still have many stories I'm anxious to get to. I hope you look forward to a new year of new stories from me!


	7. Night Battle

Please review. Thanks!

 **Chapter 7  
Night Battle**

* * *

The Justice League members and the ship girls were surprised at the appearance of the large amount of Abyssal and Trenches, and even more so when Aquaman identified their leader as Ocean Master. "Looks like you were right about him forming an alliance with the Abyssal..." Cyborg said to the Atlantean king.

"Even though I said that, I'm still a bit surprised that it actually happened..." said Aquaman. He then stepped forward and shouted out loud, "Orm! Show yourself at once! I know it is you who is leading this army, and I know that it was you who caused that earthquake just now! Show yourself at once and face me!"

Responding, Ocean Master emerged from the water from among the Abyssal and Trenches and said, "How do you like my army, brother? You probably saw this coming from miles away, and yet you don't seem to be prepared for it! Yes, I have managed to convinced the Abyssal, the menace of the seas of this world, to work alongside me to get rid of our enemies! Do you think you can take me down now?"

"You will not win, Orm!" Aquaman angrily said to him. "The league and the ship girls will take you down here and now for good!"

"Haha! I'd like to see you try! Attacking here and during this point of time are all part of my plan! You people never would have see this coming and wouldn't be able to get ready for it!" said Ocean Master. "At least the so-called ship girls wouldn't be prepared for this!"

Batman said to Nagato, "Get your weapons ready! You'll all have to fight to defend this place. If there are any of you here who cannot fight in a situation like this, then run to safety!"

"Got it!" said Nagato with a nod. She then turned to the ship girls and told them to get their cannons ready.

"But they're inside the building, and who knows if they are destroyed by the earthquake or not!" said Kisaragi.

"And if they are destroyed, we won't be able to fight without them!" added Mutsuki.

"They should be safe! Our cannons can't be destroyed that easily!" Nagato told them. "I understand that this is a situation you haven't encountered before, but I believe that we will be able to pull through! The Justice League will cover you all, so go now!"

The ship girls obeyed her command and turned to run back into the building to get their weapons. Seeing this, Ocean Master ordered for the Abyssal to fire, and the latter did. Green Lantern flew into the air quick and created a large wall to block the incoming projectiles. The Abyssal's cannon shots struck the green wall and exploded without doing any harm to it. The Trenches ran out of the water and towards the wall, trying to use brute force to ram through it, but they could not do anything against it.

"This is too predictable! Good thing your ring's weakness is something that can be easily found!" said Ocean Master as electricity began to emit from his scepter. He pointed the Dead King's scepter at the green wall and fired a yellow lightning bolt at it. As constructs created by Green Lantern Power Rings were weak to anything yellow, the lightning bolt pierced through the wall easily and struck Green Lantern, zapping him from head to toe. He screamed as the wall disappeared, and then he fell on his back. The Trenches used this opportunity to run towards the league members.

Aquaman let out a shout as he leaped forward and stabbed one of the Trenches to death with his trident. He then knocked down a few others before running into the water and towards Ocean Master. "You will face me, Orm!" he angrily said to his half-brother.

"Then so be it!" replied Ocean Master.

Meanwhile, the Abyssal continued to fire from their cannons in the direction of the building. Some of the shots struck the ground instead, but some managed to hit the building. Seeing this, Plastic Man ran in front of the building and a took a deep breath before stretching out his body and expanding it to such a size that he almost covered the entirety of the building. The cannon shells hit his rubber-like body and bounced back through the air, some of them hitting the Abyssal and even the Trenches.

Batman took out several batarangs and threw it at some of the Abyssal that were using their cannons. The sharp tips of the batarangs embedded into the skin of the Abyssal, and then the bat-shaped boomerangs exploded, damaging them and making them stop.

Beast Boy transformed into a rhinoceros and charged forward, knocking away any Trench that got in his way, and made his way to the water, where he transformed into a shark and started jumping in and out of water to attack the Abyssal with his teeth and tail.

Mera pointed her arms at the sea and lifted portions of them into the air and formed them into spike constructs before raining them down onto the Abyssal, impaling them.

The Flash ran around the place at a fast speed, knocking down any Trench he came across. He eventually ran on the water surface, doing the same to the Abyssal.

* * *

Aquaman clashed his trident with Ocean Master's scepter over and over. They both started fighting on the water surface, but soon took the fight underwater. Swimming at a fast speed, Aquaman charged at Ocean Master to stab him with his trident, but the latter moved out of the way and then fired a lightning bolt at him from the scepter. Aquaman dodged it before charging at him again, and this time, Ocean Master swung his scepter at his weapon. They pushed their weapons against each other for a few seconds, and then Ocean Master charged his scepter with electricity to zap Aquaman, making him cry in pain and pull back.

An I-Class Battleship swam towards Aquaman afterwards and snatched him up in his mouth. Aquaman struggled to get out of its jaw, and he stabbed it in the side of the head with his trident to make it cry in pain and let him go. He stabbed it in front of the head afterwards and then swung it towards Ocean Master, who dodged it. The two charged at each other and resumed their battle.

* * *

"There's too many of them!" cried Vibe as he used his vibration projectiles to knock down his enemies. "I hate to say this, but I think we're outnumbered!"

"Not like this never happened before!" Green Lantern said to him while using a minigun construct to shoot down his enemies. "Just keep fighting! We'll be able to pull through!"

"Doesn't your ring need charging?" Vibe reminded him.

"There's still a couple of hours left to it, so it'll do fine!" Jon told him.

As the Justice League continued fighting, the ship girls suddenly appeared from behind the HQ building, skidding across the water surface. Aqualad saw this and said, "Looks like they're here!"

Leading the ship girls was Nagato, who said loudly to everyone, "Let's give them all we've got, girls! Fight hard and stay alive!"

"Yes!" they all replied.

"All right! Night battle! It's the best!" exclaimed Sendai while punching the air. Being an enthusiast of fighting at night, the ninja-like ship girl sped ahead of everyone else. Jumping into the air, she threw several miniature torpedoes at a Ta-Class Battleship, blasting her in the face. Landing on the water surface, she pointed her turrets at the surrounding Abyssal and fired like crazy, not to mention swinging her legs to send torpedoes attached to them flying at the enemies.

"Kongou-class ships! Let's give them our burning love!" Kongou shouted to her sisters, Hiei, Haruna, and Kirishima. All four sisters fired from their cannons and rained down cannon shells onto the Abyssal, blasting them.

Nagato charged in the direction of of a Ru-Class, who fired at her nonstop. The ship girl strafed left to right to avoid the shots, and when a cannon shell was about to hit her, she, amazingly, deflected it with a punch, much to the surprise of the Abyssal. Getting close to the still surprised Abyssal, she delivered a devastating punch to her face that sent her skipping across the water nonstop.

Shimakaze moved in circles around a Ri-Class at a fast speed while taunting her. The Ri-Class tried to shoot her, but the ship girl was simply moving to fast. "You're too slow!" Shimakaze taunted her. "And now it's my turn!" She fired at her while continuing to move in circles, and the Abyssal eventually sank due to taking too many shots. Shimakaze stopped to take a look at a couple more Abyssal in front of her. "You guys are next! Hope you can..." Suddenly, the Flash zoomed right through them, causing them all to fly into the air and back onto the water. "...catch up with me..."

As she fought the Abyssal, Mutsu noticed one particular Abyssal standing at the back of the battlefield. "It's an Airfield Princess! The one leading them is an Airfield Princess!" she called out for the others to hear.

"Don't worry! I'll get her!" Yuudachi loudly said as she headed for the leader of the current Abyssal group. After firing from her cannons, she discovered that the Abyssal had a force field. "Dang! I hate force fields-poi!"

"Leave it to me!" said Tenryu as she sped towards the Airfield Princess. She fired a couple of projectiles at the force field, which didn't do anything, and then swung her sword at it. Despite showing no signs of doing damage, she kept on slashing the force field nonstop, believing that it would eventually go down. The Airfield Princess used this opportunity to aim her cannons at her and fire, but she got out of the way. "A tough one we have here, eh? But that makes things all the more fun!"

"Can I be of assistance?" asked Cyborg as he appeared in the air with wings. He scanned the force field for a few seconds and then aimed with his arm cannon. "This should do the trick!" He fired a rapid burst of blue energy shots that struck the force field a couple of times, and then it disappeared, much to the Abyssal's surprise. "There you go!"

"Thanks for the help!" Tenryu said to him before closing on the Airfield Princess. She swung her sword at the latter, but the latter caught the blade with her bare hands, much to her surprise, and swung her to the side. Since her force field was down, the Abyssal moved to a safer distance, all the while firing at the ship girls that were going after her.

"You're not going anywhere this time!" Yuudachi said as she fired from her turrets. Her shots managed to score, but the Airfield Princess continued to remain on the water surface. An I-Class Battleship suddenly jumped out of the water in front of Yuudachi, much to her surprise, and rammed her square in the body, pushing her underneath the water when it went down there. Yuudachi managed to get out of the front of the I-Class and hurriedly swam for the surface, only to get caught in the leg by the Abyssal's mouth and pulled down deeper. She tried to scream for help, but water entered her mouth instead.

Beast Boy suddenly came swimming towards the I-Class at a fast speed in the form of a swordfish. He rammed into the side of the Abyssal hard, piercing it with his pointy nose, making it cry in pain and let go of the ship girl. He changed into a dolphin and caught her on his back before swimming to the surface. "Are you all right?" he asked her. Yuudachi wiped her face and thanked him for the help.

The I-Class tried to attack him from below, only to be hit by the torpedoes fired by submarine ship girls.

Meanwhile, the Airfield Princess kept on backing away from the battlefield, and some Abyssal got in front of her to defend her. The ship girls continued to get closer to the Abyssal leader and fired from their turrets at her bodyguards.

Aqualad suddenly leaped out of the water from behind the Airfield Princess and grabbed onto her back. He stabbed him in the back with one of his water swords and transferred electricity down her wound, zapping her badly. This grabbed the attention of the Abyssal defending her, but when they turned to look at her, they ended up getting shot by the ship girls.

The Airfield Princess shook her body until Aqualad fell off. She angrily aimed her cannon at him, but was stopped when she got shot in the side by the ship girls. She held her arms in front of herself for defense, and though she tried to find the opportunity to fire back, she was unable to do so because of the constant firing.

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH!

The Airfield Princess saw her lower torso as her upper torso flew through the air. The Abyssal was sliced cleanly in half by Tenryu when the latter dashed at her at a fast speed and swung her sword at her waist. Blue liquid flew everywhere as the upper torso of the Abyssal fell to the sea and sank, while the lower torso slowly fell on its knees before going underneath the water.

Placing the back of her sword against her shoulder, Tenryu smirked and said, "Scared of me now? Heh!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

I admit that this chapter got sloppy... I simply couldn't come up with good ideas, and due to the cold weather at where I live, my hands are freezing, which makes it a bit hard to type at times and therefore gave me little motivation... I have to be honest, though, that I'm more hyped about my next story and can't wait to get to it, so I admittedly rushed this one a bit in order to get to that one fast. You'll know what the next story is by the end of this one, so please look forward to it!

Again, I apologize if this chapter felt lackluster and rushed...

And BTW, Tenryu is my favorite ship girl.


	8. Warriors of the Sea

**SBS Time!  
M.G: **Will the abusers of World OYP ever have their abuse addiction cured?  
 **Game2002:** I don't know.

* * *

 **Final Chapter  
Warriors of the Sea  
**

* * *

Seeing that their leader had been defeated, the rest of the Abyssal were in shock and panic. Having lost their will to fight, they began retreating from the place. Seeing them flee, Ocean Master angrily shouted to them, "What are you doing?! Are you seriously bailing just because your leader is dead?! Are you chickens?! Get back here and fight! I am your leader, and I command you to fight!"

"It's over, Orm!" Aquaman said to him. "The Abyssal know when to surrender, so you should do the same! Tell your army of Trenches to give up!"

Angrily turning to him, Ocean Master said, "I will not give up! So long as the Dead King's Scepter is in my hand, I will command them to tear you all apart!" Suddenly, he saw Akagi pointing her bow and arrow at him.

"You're the one who brought the Abyssal here and also those monsters, right?" she said to him with an angry expression. "I hope you're prepared for your punishment!"

"I don't understand what you're saying, and I have no intention to!" said Ocean Master before diving underwater. Akagi scanned the water around her in hopes of finding him, and she was suddenly pulled underwater by her leg. Ocean Master dragged her to his level and punched and kicked her multiple times, the last hit sending her shooting out of the water. He then turned to see the submarine ship girls rushing towards him.

I-19 pointed her torpedo at him, and its warhead opened up to fire smaller torpedoes at him. The rest of the submarine ship girls did the same with the large torpedoes they were carrying. Ocean Master smirked as he pointed his scepter at them and fired a lightning bolt that destroyed the incoming torpedoes with no effort. The bolt kept on going and zapped I-168. Seeing that their comrade was hit, the other submarines angrily fired more torpedoes at him. Ocean Master was going to destroy them again, but Beast Boy, in the form of a dolphin, rammed into him from behind and pushed him towards the miniature torpedoes, and he got blasted by them.

The villain swam out of the explosion and tried to get away, only to see Aquaman rushing towards him from the front. The latter swung his trident at him, and he blocked it multiple times with his scepter. Aqualad swam over and joined in on the fight using his water swords. He and his mentor swung their weapons furiously at Ocean Master, who got overwhelmed and was thus stabbed in the shoulder by Aquaman's trident. He gritted angrily while backing away, hoping to get a safer place and come up with a plan first.

He swam to the water surface and raised his scepter into the air, and it emitted electricity. He planned to rain down lightning bolts all over the water in hope of taking out his enemies.

Before he could do so, a portal opened up behind him, and the Flash came running out of it. The speedster snatched the scepter from his hand and ran across the water all the way back to the shore. "I got it!" he shouted while raising it into the air. Vibe was responsible for that portal.

"No! Give it back!" shouted Ocean Master.

Aquaman appeared on the water surface and shouted for the Flash to give it to him, so the latter threw it in his direction. Ocean Master swam towards where the scepter was flying to catch it, but Shimakaze suddenly jumped at the scepter and caught it before he could do so. She stuck out a tongue and pulled down her eyelid at him afterwards. Aquaman motioned for her to throw it to him, and she did so.

"It's over, Orm!" Aquaman shouted as he raised the scepter into the air and charged it with electricity. Seeing this, Ocean Master turned to swim away as fast as he could, but Aquaman aimed the scepter at him and fired a powerful lightning bolt that zapped him from behind.

ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!

Ocean Master screamed in pain from the powerful shock, and then he passed out and floated on the water surface. Beast Boy, still a dolphin, and some of the ship girls gathered around him, and the former poked him to see if he was unconscious. The evil Atlantean didn't wake up, but there was still pulse in him. Aquaman approached his body and said, "If only you would've listened to me..."

* * *

Having obtained the Dead King's Scepter, Aquaman was able to make all the Trenches obey him. When he told them to stop fighting, they obediently listened to him, and he had them all gather at the shore. The fearsome appearance of these aquatic beasts scared some of the ship girls, especially the younger ones.

Cyborg opened up a boom tube and told Aquaman that it should lead back to their own world. Aquaman then said to the Trenches, "As your leader, I command you all to go through this portal and back to your own world! Return to the deep abyss of the sea and never again terrorize anyone!" Obeying the authority of the scepter wielder, the Trenches stepped through the portal one by one without questioning him. It took a minute or so, but all of them eventually disappeared into the boom tube, which Cyborg closed up afterwards.

"That should be all of them!" he said.

Seeing that the Trenches were gone, some of the ship girls sighed with relief. Nagato then said to the league members, "Thank you very much for your help! We couldn't have done it without you!"

"We should be thanking you too," said Batman.

"Yeah! We probably couldn't have done it without you!" the Flash said to them. "You knew better about fighting the Abyssal than us after all, and most of us can't go out to sea to face them properly!"

"Now that you've sent all the Trenches back to your world and have captured Ocean Master, I take that you're going to leave now? asked Mutsu.

"We should take Ocean Master back as soon as possible," said Batman. "Keeping him here for too long may not be a good thing."

"Awww... Wish you could've stay a bit longer... I'm sure the admiral will love to meet you guys!" said Kongou.

"I understand," said Nagato with a nod. "Please be on your way and do what you have to do. We will speak well of you when the admiral return! You will always have our thanks, and we welcome you back here whenever you have the chance to come back!"

"Thanks for the invitation! We may find some time to bring some of our members here for a visit!" said Cyborg.

"Think you can deal with the Abyssal yourself?" Green Lantern asked the ship girls.

"Oh, don't worry about them! That's our problem to deal with!" Kongou said to him. "You'll probably never be able to get back home if you want to take out all of them. We can handle them ourselves!"

The Flash looked at their HQ building, which was still in ruins, and said, "Looks like your place needs to be patched up a bit."

"You don't have to worry about that," Kaga told him. "We can..." Before she could finish speaking, the Flash rushed towards the building and ran all around it, and as he did so, the building slowly became restored. After a few seconds, he returned to where he originally was and dusted his hands. The ship girls were all shocked beyond words to see that their HQ building was fully restored and as good as new.

"There! As good as new!" said the speedster proudly. "I learned how to construct buildings in a matter of seconds before thanks to my super learning speed!"

"Wow! That was awesome!" exclaimed Ikazuchi. "You're so cool!"

"I'm jealous... but also amazed...!" said Shimakaze.

Cyborg opened up a portal, and the league members and the ship girls said good-bye to each other one last time. After the farewell was over, the league members walked into the portal, bringing with them a bounded Ocean Master, and then the portal closed.

"Well, they're gone," said Akagi.

"Still can't believe this whole alternate dimension and superhero thing are all real..." said Mutsu.

"The world sure is a huge place where anything can happen!" said Nagato. She then turned to face the other ship girls. "All right, back to bed, everyone! You must all be tired from the fighting!"

Indeed, they were rudely awakened in the middle of the night to fight, so they were all tired from the battle. They all returned to their rebuilt HQ building to continue their beauty sleep.

* * *

After returning to their own world, Aquaman took Ocean Master back to Atlantis to have him imprisoned there. The rest of the league members reported back to the Watchtower to let the other members know that they were safe and sound.

"Quite an adventure you had there!" said Superman after listening to their story.

"A world where female warriors that are personifications of battleships fight to protect the world's seas? I would love to meet them myself!" said Wonder Woman.

"Your description of their biology sounds intriguing..." said Mister Terrific with great interest.

"Maybe we can take you all over to that place in the future!" said the Flash. "I'm sure they'll be happy to have a hand in fighting the Abyssal!"

After the conversation was finished, Batman turned to leave. "I'm heading back to Gotham. I can't stop worrying about it after being gone from this world for two days."

"Why in such a hurry to get back on duty? You should take a break after all that we've been through!" Cyborg told him.

"If the criminals are willing to take a break, I'll consider it," replied Batman. He then inputted the coordinates on a control panel for going to Gotham City and then stepped onto a warp pad to teleport out of the place.

* * *

"It's good to have you back, Master Bruce," Alfred said to Batman after seeing him appearing from behind a grandfather clock that hid one of the many entrances to the Bat Cave. "I was worried when you were gone for two days. Good thing your company didn't require the presence of Bruce Wayne while you were gone."

"I hope everything is fine while I was gone," Batman said to him.

"Everything seems to be fine so far," said Alfred, and then he looked outside the window, where a large insignia of a bat could be seen lit up in the night sky. "I'm afraid that you are needed at the moment, though."

"Yes, I saw it on the way back here," said Batman. "I came back here first to let you know I'm back. Now if you'll excuse me..." He then returned to the Bat Cave through the same entrance.

* * *

Commissioner Gordon waited next to the Bat Signal placed on top of the rooftop of a particular building. He was about to light up a cigarette when someone jumped up from below the building before him. He looked and saw that it was the Dark Knight himself. "Good to see you, Batman. You were pretty quiet these past two days."

"I was away for a while," replied Batman.

"Well, at least not a lot happened while you were gone, and you came back at the right time," said Gordon. "Anyway, before I tell you the real reason I called you out here, there are people I would like you to meet. They claim to be friends of yours."

Batman wondered who on earth he could be talking about, and then the latter moved aside and pointed his hand at three people. To be precise, three girls, and the Dark Knight never expected to see them.

Standing there were Nitori, Kogasa, and Nue. The former two had nervous smiles on their faces as they waved at Batman, while the latter said a simple "hi" while waving without any look of nervousness on her face.

Both sides stared at each other for several seconds, and then Batman broke the silence. "What are you three doing here?"

* * *

THE END

but to be continued in...

 _ **NIGHT OF THE LONGEST FEAR**_

* * *

Yes, you read correctly. Surprise appearance from Nitori, Kogasa, and Nue from Touhou! My next story will be a Batman and Touhou crossover, so please look forward to it!

Anyway, I have to admit that this story didn't really turn out as good as I hope it would be. I still hope you enjoyed what you've read, though, but I apologize if it ended up being a disappointment...


End file.
